EL VERDADERO JEFE ESPAÑA Y CHIBI ROMANO
by lorenna12
Summary: aveces la historia no es como la muestran, España era un cruel pirata, y romano un territorio bajo su control, pero... acaso la sinceridad de un pequeño italiano, ¿puede conmover un corazón lleno de dolor?. denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic por favor, corríjanme, tanto en ortografía como en algo que no concuerde, por el momento no hay lemon pero más adelante si, así que menores de 18, u homofóbicos no lean por favor, disfrútenlo.**

**EL VERDADERO JEFE ESPAÑA Y CHIBI ROMANO**

Todo comenzó por culpa del maldito aristócrata de Austria, solo quería a Feliciano ya que para todos, romano siempre había sido un estorbo inútil.

"_es por eso que mi corazón está hecho pedazos"_

Feliciano era bueno en las artes, el comercio y demás cosas ademas era muy simpático. En cambio Romano era un muchacho malhumorado que no sabía ni cocinar, ni hacer nada bien o al menos eso creían. Por más que se sintiera celoso de las habilidades de su hermano, no podía odiarlo, ya qué el hasta ese momento era quien siempre había estado a su lado, su querido hermanito. pero después de que Austria se lo llevara había quedado solo, más qué en toda su vida, lo que nunca imagino fue lo que le paso unos meses después de que el imperio austro-húngaro se llevara a Italia del norte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_el país de la pasión tiene el alma ensangrentada"_

España era poderoso, más que muchos países en ese momento, era un pirata despiadado dueño de mucho territorio pero siempre quería mas y no dudaría en hacer cuantas guerras fueran necesarias para lograr su objetivo.

Él era el grandioso España, cuyo nombre humano era Antonio Fernández Carriedo fue en su búsqueda de territorio que llego a Austria, y este, sabiendo que se aproximaba peligro ideo un plan bastante astuto, le daría la mitad de Italia si lo dejaba en paz, claro, le daría la peor parte, la romana. Pero eso España no lo sabía y para cuando se enterara ya no podría hacer nada. Estaban reunidos en el salón, mientras un aristócrata miraba con desdén a un español muy amenazante con una enorme hacha en la mano, era el a quien debía proponerle aquel trato:

-¿Así que me darás Italia del sur si te dejo tranquilo?-

- Sí, te dejare el camino libre para que la conquistes y tengas control total sobre su territorio –

- Es un buen trato ¿y donde esta?-

- Obvio que en su casa, cuando me traje la otra parte de Italia huyó y nadie sabe donde está, pero es seguro que no ha salido de su territorio, es demasiado pequeño para hacerlo-

- Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, me voy, hasta luego Roderich- dijo el ibérico haciendo con la mano un ademan de despedida, para luego salir rápidamente de la casa, mientras qué en el interior de la morada Hungría y Austria, respiraban aliviados

-Creí que no se iría – dijo Hungría lanzando un suspiro de alivio

- Es un verdadero triunfo para nosotros, el no se dará cuenta de que Romano no sirve para nada hasta que ya no pueda remediarlo-

Detrás de la pared de la habitación una diminuta cabeza se asomaba, Italia del norte había escuchado todo, ¿su hermano tendría que ser el sirviente de semejante bestia?... iban a matarlo. Romano no era bueno en casi nada pero aun así lo quería mucho y siempre le deseaba lo mejor, corrió hasta tener en sus manos una hoja de papel y con unos crayones escribió:

"España malo, huye" Ita Veneciano

Luego de garabatear aquello, le pidió a sacro imperio romano el favor de enviársela a Italia del sur. Este, aceptando la encomienda hizo lo posible por qué llegara rápido, mientras Feliciano rogaba a Dios qué la carta llegara antes qué España.

"_todo el mundo te trata como el que sobra y eso me duele"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días después en Italia del sur…

-Che palle! Que garabatos son estos, no entiendo nada… ¿sspaña mal o u ye?-

El pequeño romano se quedo gran parte día averiguando que decía y cuando al fin lo entendió ya los españoles habían cruzado la frontera.

Huyó como pudo al bosque y escondiéndose en cada zanja y hueco que podía, veía el ejército español cruzar cada calle buscándolo. Estaba vigilando un carruaje que pasaba cerca cuando el ruido de algo filoso choco contra su oído:

- Con que aquí estabas, pequeña Italia –

Romano se volteo con la cara morada y sudando, eso que estaba cerca de su oído era un hacha enorme, sostenida por un tipo enorme, con una capa enorme, no podía haber nada más aterrador. Aquel hombre era alto y de piel trigueña, ojos verde esmeralda vacios, cabello negro despeinado, en una cola y de traje rojo.

"_tus ojos reflejaban las almas de aquellos a quienes mataste"_

-Por el poder que tengo te reclamo como territorio español, Italia del sur, si no quieres que eso suceda pelea contra mí y derrótame-

Las únicas palabras que romano pudo decir teniendo semejante cosa cerca de su cabeza fueron dos:

- Me rindo –

España se sorprendió, nunca había sido tan extremadamente fácil la conquista de un país, no había puesto ni siquiera un poquito de resistencia.

En fin, lo agarro de la ropa y lo tiro al carruaje, montándose el también al vehículo le dijo al jinete que lo llevara de regreso a España.

El viaje fue algo largo y para romano fue realmente muy aterrador tener que ir en el mismo carruaje con España, no quería cruzar la mirada con él, pues esos ojos fríos le recordaban la muerte. El único que hablaba era España, diciéndole que tendría control completo de sus tierras, economía, así como que tendría que servir en su casa, romano solo asentía, siempre había sido muy altanero y grosero pero ahora se le habían ido las palabras de la boca, lamento el no haber podido leer antes la carta de su hermano, así hubiera podido huir más lejos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del español salieron a recibirlo dos personas, una era un hombre alto, rubio, con un peinado extraño, como un tulipán, y se notaba que estaba ahí solo por obligación. La otra era una chica, romano era italiano y como tal le gustaban las mujeres bonitas y esa era hermosa, rubia de pechos grandes y con una cara muy tierna y simpática, el carruaje se detuvo y España bajó.

Con una seña le dijo a romano que también bajara y lo arrastro con el asta donde estaban los otros dos personajes.

- hola muchachos ¿cómo están? – dijo cambiando por completo su personalidad sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con una voz que fingía ser dulce, a romano esa voz le rechino como uñas en un pizarrón… era tan falsa que le daba asco, quiso taparse los oídos y gritar que se callara, pero su lengua estaba paralizada.

"_tu voz me enferma"_

Mientras tanto el otro seguía con su saludo, el hombre del peinado raro dijo "bienvenido a casa" muy fríamente y se fue, pero la mujer saludo a España dulcemente, le dio la bienvenida y recibió su capa.

- quien es ese niño tan lindo señor España- dijo amablemente mirando a romano

- es Italia del sur y desde ahora vivirá con nosotros…. Vamos saluda- le dijo a romano con esa espantosa voz dulce

- Ho… hola – dijo tímidamente romano, tenía la apariencia de ocho años.

- pero que niño tan lindo eres, yo soy Bélgica, llevémonos bien, ¿sí?-

- si…-

- te lo encargo bel – dijo el español – me voy a dormir –

Cuando el español se perdió de vista Bélgica volteo a ver a romano

- se que da miedo- dijo – pero cuando llevas bastante tiempo viviendo con el logras fingir que no pasa nada –

Romano se abrazo a ella, tenía mucho miedo, estaba muy lejos de casa y tendría que vivir de ahora en adelante con ese… jefe por decirlo así.

**Bien hasta aquí llego este primer capítulo, por favor perdonen si me he equivocado en algo, acepto críticas constructivas, es mi primer escrito, como ya dije es lemon pero no le va a hacer nada, absolutamente nada a chibi romano, no estoy lista para el lemon shota, solo pasara algo cuando romano crezca, jejeje. Intentare actualizar cada una o dos semanas, todo es cuestión de que tanta inspiración me llegue. Creo que el capitulo dos será más largo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

**ARREGLO DE CUENTAS**

**Estoy muy feliz y agradecida por sus comentarios, y por la aceptación que ha tenido la historia entre ustedes y los consejos que me han dado he intentado aplicarlos lo mejor que pude. **

**Hetalia no me pertenece… snif snif. Pero algún día será mío, cuando conquiste el mundo muajajajajajaja. Disfruten :D por favor corríjame si estoy metiendo la pata con lo de las comas y los puntos otra vez, además de cualquier otro error que le vean.**

**Advertencias: el pulcro vocabulario de romano.**

**Y en esta historia voy hacer que el nombre humano de cada nación sea secreto y el decírselo a otra persona sea algo así como una muestra de mucha confianza así que ni Bélgica, ni Holanda, ni España, romano o los demás personajes que aparecieron y van a aparecer saben los nombres humanos de los demás.**

Le sorprendía lo fácil que era, lo fácil que los huesos se partían bajo el peso de su hacha, un solo golpe y caían muertos. Las entrañas de sus soldados se confundían con las de sus enemigos. En ese momento siempre se preguntaba si el infierno existía, porque si era así, todos los países estaban destinados a ir allí desde su nacimiento, él tenía que matar, si no desaparecería. Aun recordaba cuando mato a su primera persona, le temblaban las manos y tenía los ojos llorosos, pero aun así su hacha no cambio su curso… se clavo en las entrañas de su víctima, acabando con su vida en menos de un segundo, su jefe lo único que le dijo después fue:

- No eres humano no tienes porque sentirte triste-

Eso había sido muy cruel, pero era cierto.

"_Yo no moriré, permaneceré para verlos morir a todos, amigos, enemigos, ciudadanos. Todos pasaran a la historia hasta que sus nombres se pierdan en las páginas de los libros, pero yo no, mi nombre no pasaría a la historia ni mis huesos se volverán polvo en la bóveda de algún cementerio, porque estoy condenado a ser eterno."_

(Eso sonó a lo que diría un vampiro)

Ahora las épocas de guerra habían regresado, esta vez en el mar, a veces los mataba con sus propias manos, otras veces eran las balas de los cañones quienes hundían barcos enteros. Las maneras de pelear habían cambiado pero el fin era el mismo, matar. España volvería a cargar con más muertos, arrastrando sus almas detrás de si como lo había hecho desde la antigüedad, oyendo por las noches sus lamentos que no lo dejaban dormir y de día seguir matando para sumar más fantasmas a sus ya cansados brazos. Esa era su rutina.

La vida para romano no era nada fácil desde que fue dominado por España, tenía que aguantar esa espantosa voz, esa espantosa mirada vacía.

Pero era obvio que España ya se había dado cuenta del engaño de Austria, romano era torpe y grosero, no hacía caso cuando España lo llamaba le hacía mala cara todo el tiempo y solo obedecía a Bélgica u Holanda.

Se estaba cansando de ser ignorado, de tener que recoger el desorden que romano armaba solo por fastidiarlo y sabia que tarde o temprano estallaría su rabia, pero primero arreglaría cuentas con Austria.

La casa del aristócrata ese quedaba algo lejos de la suya pero valdría la pena ir a verlo, para darle una buena paliza por el engaño hecho, llego hasta la casa de Austria y abrió la portada con suma brusquedad, cuando de repente encontró a Italia del norte barriendo la casa de Austria, todo brillante y limpio además el pequeñito era una maravilla para la vista.

Austria salió, abrió los ojos como platos cuando se encontró a España acercándose a Italia del norte y salió a su encuentro atravesándose en medio de los dos:

- Que haces aquí España!- dijo tratando de sonar intimidante

- Me engañaste-

-¿Qué?-

- Dije que me engañaste sucio austriaco – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Italia que temblaba cual hoja que arrastra el viento

- Vete de aquí, no tienes nada que hacer el trato ya está hecho- dijo Hungría apareciendo de la nada-

- Cállate estúpida húngara- dijo tajante- mi problema es con este- dijo señalando a Austria

- y los problemas que son con Austria son con migo- dijo ella sin temor

- Me llevare también la otra parte de Italia- dijo España furioso- por su engaño se quedaran sin nada-

- Eso no te lo permitiré sucio pirata- reprocho Austria- toda la fuerza de la alianza Austro – húngara te golpeara si no te vas-

España se abalanzo sobre Austria, golpeándolo y tirándole los lentes, mientras Hungría ponía a salvo a Italia pidiéndole a sacro imperio que la escondiera hasta que todo pasara, luego como un torpedo se dirigió a ayudar a su querido Austria, la pelea fue feroz y gracias a dios que España había olvidado su hacha porque si no, la cabeza de Austria habría tocado el suelo, el perdió porque Hungría fue muy fuerte y salvo tano a Austria como a Italia.

España estaba de pésimo humor, haber perdido contra ese par de zoquetes. En cuanto llego a casa y abrió la puerta romano estaba sentado en la mitad de la sala y esta estaba hecha un chiquero.

- Ro… Romano- dijo casi a reventar de rabia- te dije que si no sabias nada, entonces no tocaras nada-

- TONTO-

-Eh?-

- DE VERDAD CREISTE QUE AUSTRIA TE ENTREGARIA A MI TONTO HERMANO MENOR, OJALA TE HUBIERAN PEGADO MAS FUERTE POR IDIOTA Y CABRON!-

"_solo pido que alguien me quiera, ¿acaso es demasiado?"_

España se abalanzo sobre romano, estaba dispuesto a darle una azotaina, pero de pronto:

- CHIGIIIIII!-

Un cabezazo de romano en su estomago, España cayó de rodillas tosiendo, ese niño tan chiquito le había revuelto todas las tripas

- SE QUE ME ODIAS ESPAÑA, PERO EL SENTIMIENTO ES MUTUO, NO PUEDO SOPORTAR ESA ASQUEROSA FALCEDAD TUYA- tomo aire, llevaba un tiempo queriendo decir eso - NO ME SONRIAS SI NO QUIERES SONREIR, NO ME HABLES CON ESA VOZ DULCE QUE ESCONDE TANTA AMARGURA, NO ME TOQUES CON ESAS MANOS QUE HAN MATADO A TANTA GENTE!-

Romano salió corriendo fuera de la casa, España no fue tras él, tanto por el cabezazo como por lo que había dicho, en verdad había lastimado a ese niño, por un segundo muy pequeño sintió una punzada en el corazón como una vocecita diciéndole "has caído en el fondo España", pero él estaba acostumbrado a lastimar a la gente, quien sabe a cuantos niños había dejado huérfanos y a cuantas mujeres viudas, así que se podía haber dicho que comparar a romano con su hermano había sido dulce de su parte.

Romano corrió hasta que los pies le dolían, se había metido en el bosque temiendo las represarías de su jefe, y cuando se dio cuenta se había perdido. Se sintió de repente solo, como tiempo atrás cuando vivía en su casa y Austria se había llevado a Feliciano, todos los días llegaba y llamaba a su estúpido hermano menor para que saliera a recibirlo, pero ya no estaba todo lo que oía era el eco de su voz, y la soledad. Esos eran días en que deseaba con todo su corazón, que solo Feliciano hubiera nacido como representación de Italia. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando, golpeando la hierba con sus manitas, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Porque… porque no soy como Feliciano, porque….PORQUE!?-

Estuvo llorando varios minutos cuando una voz gruesa y familiar le pregunto:

- Porque lloras lovino…-

¿Lovino?, romano se sobresalto, solo había dos personas que conocían su nombre humano y esas eran veneciano y… su abuelo roma, levanto su mirada hacia el frente y lo vio, ahí estaba, vestido con una toga, sonriendo. El niño se abalanzo a sus brazos, él era el único junto con Feliciano que lo habían querido sin reservas, a veces demostraba cierta preferencia con veneciano y eso lo hacía sentir mal pero era su querido abuelito a fin de cuentas

- Abuelito roma?-

- El mismo que canta y baila- dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo- porque llorabas?-

- Yo… yo me siento muy mal porque todo mundo me compara, a todos le estorbo… porque no soy como Feliciano abuelo, así nadie me rechazaría como lo hacen siempre…-

- No digas tonterías romano- dijo su abuelo sentándolo en sus rodillas- tú tienes algo que nadie más tiene…-

- ¿Qué?, ¿El ser un inútil?-

- No lovino, cuando ustedes dos nacieron se les concedió dones a cada uno, si, es cierto que a Feliciano le tocaron más, pero fue porque a ti te deje los mejores…-

- Si- dijo romano sarcástico- y cuales fueron-

- El poder de la voz mi querido romano, no has intentado cantar aun pero te bendije con la vos de un ángel, y eso puede conmover más que la pintura más hermosa de este mundo-

- Si? –

-Sí, ¿quieres acaso intentarlo?-

- Tal vez –

El abuelo Roma saco una guitarra y comenzó a tocar, era un ritmo suave, y a romano le fluyo la canción como si de respirar se tratase:

"_mi corazón está destinado a perder_

_Como aquel pájaro que murió antes de poder volar_

_Mi corazón se ha rendido ya a la soledad_

_Después de que mil veces intente querer_

_Dime por favor… ¿me amas de verdad?_

_Porque si no es así, déjame marchar_

_Si eso sucede, muy lejos huiré_

_Porque en tus brazos no quiero caer_

_Maldito amor que me haces llorar_

_Y que mil veces me has hecho ilusionar_

_Sabiendo tú que yo, No estoy destinado a amar…_

_Solo a llorar._

_Mi corazón está roto_

_Como pedazos de cristal_

_Esparcidos por el mundo_

_¿Dónde los podre encontrar?_

_Ayúdame a buscarlos Y te pertenecerán_

_Porque…_

_Para que un corazón completo_

_¿Si a nadie se lo he de entregar?_

_Y si se vuelve a romper, Lo volveré a reparar_

_Pues de eso se trata el amor_

_De dar sin nada recibir, De ser feliz y luego llorar_

_Porque de cualquier manera, La muerte nos ha de separar"_

(No es una canción es un poema que yo invente, creo que me quedo bonito, ¿Qué opinan? les dejo lo de la cantada a su imaginación)

La canción acabo con un acorde de la guitarra de su abuelo, la canción aunque triste había sido mágica

- Vez romano?- dijo felicitándolo el abuelo roma- cantas hermosísimo-

- Pero eso no es mucho comparado con lo que puede hacer Feliciano-

- Eso no es lo único que te toco por supuesto, también tienes la habilidad de dar abundancia… porque crees que en Italia del sur se cultivan las mejores frutas de Europa, (no sé si eso es cierto solo lo estoy suponiendo) es por ti, tú haces crecer los cultivos, haces florecer las plantas en primavera haces que tu país sea hermoso, Además romano, es cierto que a Feliciano lo persiguen mucho, pero por conveniencia, en cambio a ti, la persona que te acepte será sincera e ilimitadamente, estas destinado a amar y ser amado… a ser feliz-

De pronto alguien estaba llamándolo y el abuelo roma después de abrazarlo desapareció. Romano se quedo mirando donde antes había estado, cuando de repente se dio cuenta, estaba lloviendo, y se estaba mojando, intento buscar un refugio pero no fue necesario Holanda lo encontró:

- Fue difícil encontrarte- dijo con su estoica voz, pero notablemente preocupado, cargo a romano y pronto salió Bélgica que apretó a romano contra sus brazos y sus pechos haciendo que este se sonrojara

- Me tenias terriblemente preocupada, romano no vuelvas a irte así, no quiero que te pase nunca nada malo…-

"_en ese momento me alegro tanto saber, que por primera vez alguien se preocupaba por mi"_

- España está muy enojado con migo?-

- No te preocupes romano, hable con él y le convencí que no te reprendiera cuando lleguemos a casa además un rato después de que te fueras se encerró en su cuarto y no ha salido en todo el resto del día y lo que va de la noche –

Llevaron a romano a la casa, y este cogió un resfrió por haberse mojado tanto, luego de llegar a su cuarto Bélgica le preparo un caldo y Holanda se quedo al lado de romano que había empezado a tener fiebre, cuando se quedaron los dos solos, Holanda muy avergonzado le dijo:

- Lo que hiciste antes fue algo verdaderamente increíble- se sentía como un tonto diciéndole eso a un niño, pero es que no muchos se habían enfrentado de esa manera al español y habían salido vivos para contar la historia, justamente se había ganado la admiración del holandés.

- Gracias- dijo tímidamente romano.

Bélgica y Holanda se quedaron cuidando de él toda la noche y romano se sintió realmente feliz aunque al día siguiente tuviera que ver de nuevo la cara de España, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante lo que le dijo?, y de ser mala su reacción ¿Qué podría pasar?.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo de mi fanfic, espero les haya gustado, ¿me dejarían un comentario por favor? Mi inspiración se alimenta de comentarios, entre mas tenga más rápido sale el próximo capitulo jejeje, además que en el siguiente aparece Francia y no creo que nadie se imagine lo que voy a hacer que pase con él.**


	3. bastardo del vino

**CAPITULO 3**

**BASTARDO DEL VINO**

**Hola, ahora vengo con este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, pero antes déjenme aclarar algo. Si no se han dado cuenta, cambie el capitulo anterior, tanto en el titulo como en una pequeñísima parte del contenido, más exactamente la que dice que romano no matara, ¿por qué?, simple porque me puse a pensar las cosas y decidí que romano si mataría, podía haber dejado así el anterior capitulo y dar un giro en la historia para poder hacer que matara pero me pareció más fácil quitar esa parte de ahí, porque no quiero un capitulo extra solo para que el mate. Así que por favor apliquemos la frase "tú no has visto nada…".**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a **

**Mizuki Makino-sama**** y a ****Yukime Hiwatari**** por sus críticas constructivas que fueron las que me hicieron cambiar de opinión respecto a romano… enserio les doy la razón. En cuanto a Misuki le pido disculpas porque no pude enviarle este capítulo para que lo corrigiera, porque estuve castigada sin computador estas dos semanas que infierno. Pero el cuarto estoy próxima a terminarlo y sin duda se lo enviare.**** Aclarado todo continúen con el tercer capítulo.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo hiciera hace mucho tiempo las parejas se hubieran declarado su amor y hubiera lemon.**

**Advertencia: leve Francia/romano.**

Romano con el cuidado de Holanda y Bélgica durmió toda la noche tranquilamente, al despertar su fiebre había desaparecido y su resfriado no era grave, justo cuando creyó que estaba bien recordó a España y las tripas se le enfriaron, ¿cómo reaccionaría a lo de ayer? Oyó a Bélgica tararear una cancioncita en la cocina, y decidió levantarse, justo cuando atravesaba el pasillo para llegar a la cocina, se encontró de frente con su mayor temor, España.

Se miraron por incómodos segundos, Romano esperando algún tipo de represalia del mayor, y el mayor temiendo nuevos gritos de un furioso Romano, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, entonces Bélgica salió, y encontró el ambiente tan tenso que podía cortar el aire con cuchillo, los hiso despertar a los dos de su concentración diciendo:

- Oigan, ya está el desayuno, por favor siguán- España la miro y la siguió a la cocina, Romano hizo lo mismo

Una vez en la mesa todos cuatro sentían el aire tenso, Holanda lo sintió más que todos porque se trago su desayuno casi entero y se perdió de la cocina, Bélgica temía siquiera comerse una cucharada. Pero al final lograron desayunar y España se fue de nuevo a trabajar.

Entonces los demás estuvieron tranquilos, romano decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Deambulando por ahí vio a Francia, el era uno de los aliados de España, que se habían acompañado en bastantes guerras y que junto con Prusia se podían considerar los más cercanos a España, no eran amigos, solo aliados provisionales del español. Se preocupo un poco, sabia de la mala fama de pervertido que se traía el francés y mejor lo esquivo en el camino, lo que no sabía era por lo que Francia había venido hasta la casa española, pero pronto se enteraría.

Francia venia cantando su himno nacional, traía en su hombro a su fiel paloma Pierre y como siempre vestía a la última moda, a romano le parecía un afeminado.

Llego hasta la casa de España y toco la puerta mientras se arreglaba algunas arrugas diminutas en su traje, Bélgica abrió de prisa y se sorprendió al no encontrar a España, pero reconoció de inmediato al viejo francés pervertido que en una visita anterior quiso tocarle una nalga y conoció el lado malvado de la belga.

- Bonjour belle dame – saludo el francés-¿España se encuentra por acá?- pregunto cortésmente, no intentaría tocar a la belga de nuevo porque no quería perder su preciada mano.

- No, España no está aquí señor Francia- respondió ella devolviéndole la cortesía-

- Puedo esperar a que venga, necesito hablar de negocios con él-

- Pase por favor, España volverá en cualquier momento-

El francés paso, según se lo habían ordenado sus jefes, debía hablar con España acerca de Italia del sur, quería negociarla para quedarse con romano y obviamente las tierras, si no llegaba a algún acuerdo había recibido órdenes de hacerle la guerra.

España se encontraba trabajando… bueno en la guerra, se estaba cansando del bastardo inglés, ¡ay como lo odiaba!, siempre intentando pasarle por encima y eso que era solo una estúpida y pequeña isla solitaria… bueno el también era solitario, pero de eso no se trataba el tema.

Después de un largo día de derramar sangre volvió a casa, se sentía a gusto allí , a pesar de que sabía que sus subordinados no, en especial le gustaba dormir un rato bajo la sombra de un árbol, como envidiaba al maldito mocoso italiano que podía echarse en cualquier lugar y dormir como un cerdo. En cuanto termino su trabajo regreso a casa, ahí lo esperaba una comida y un baño caliente y luego su muy merecido descanso, claro si su jefa lo dejaba descansar, que era una bruja, tener que obedecer sus órdenes era una cosa pero pensar mal de ella no estaba prohibido.

En cuanto llego a la casa y Bélgica le abrió la puerta recibió la noticia de la visita de Francia, se molesto, enserio quería dormir, pero la vida es así y se dirigió a la sala a terminar lo más rápido posible los asuntos con el francés pervertido.

- Hola Francia- saludo sin mucho ánimo-

- Bonjour España, vine a hablar contigo de negocios-

- Y como que negocios-

-Mis jefes quieren a Italia del sur-

España se sorprendió, ¿a Italia del sur? Pero si era un inútil, miro con sospecha a Francia, algo debía tener si lo querían, España era quien se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta su casa y conquistarlo así que no le iba a entregar así como así a romano sin pelea.

- No te lo daré Francia-

- ¿Por qué no?, tu no lo quieres para nada-

- Eso no te incumbe pervertido francés-

- Por favor España, yo soy pervertido pero tú no eres un santo en lo que a malos pensamientos se refiere-

- !Cállate Y ya te dije que no te lo voy a dar-

- Pues bien -dijo levantándose – entonces te declaro la guerra por Italia del sur-

- Acepto el reto, te pateare el trasero francés de mierda-

- Como tu digas – dijo el francés dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la casa haciendo un ademan de despedida con su mano.

- Donde esta romano-

- Esta afuera-

- Búsquenlo y tráigalo a la casa, si ahora estoy en guerra con Francia por el entonces por lo menos que tenga un poco de cuidado- dijo de muy mal humor- necesito darme un baño, ¿hay agua caliente?-

-Si señor- respondió Bélgica- enseguida tendré listo su baño-

Ella miro a Holanda y este asintió, salió en busca de romano y lo encontró cerca de un pequeño riachuelo no muy alejado de la casa.

- Romano- llamo su atención

- ¿Holanda? – volteo la mirada para encararse-

-Sí, España quiere que regreses a la casa- dijo con algo de fastidio la palabra España- y por eso me mando a buscarte-

Romano suspiro pesadamente. Se levanto de su cómodo lugar y siguió a Holanda a la casa, allí lo esperaban tanto Bélgica como España, se intimido un poco, ¿Qué habría pasado?

- Hola Romano- Saludo amablemente Bélgica-

- Mira romano- aclaro España con su voz seria, a decir verdad le agradaba mas que le hablara así, pues no ocultaba quien era- de ahora en adelante no debes alejarte de esta casa mucho, Francia acaba de declararme la guerra para quedarse contigo y si le pones las cosas fáciles será tu culpa si te pasa algo-

- Aja- respondió romano de mala gana-

- Ya está listo su baño señor España-

El nombrado desapareció detrás de Bélgica, romano no había podido contestar mas sobre el tema porque la lengua se le había congelado después de ver la capa llena de sangre del español.

- Será mejor que hagas caso romano- le advirtió Holanda

- Si… lo sé-

Francia, en ese tiempo no era tan débil, y lucharía por romano hasta que de verdad no pudiera continuar. España estaba al consciente de eso, después de todo, habían luchado juntos en numerosas ocasiones junto con el poderoso país de Prusia, y sabía que no debía bajar la guardia ni por un momento, nadie le arrebataría lo suyo nunca mas.

Mientras tanto Francia informaba de la situación a sus jefes. A decir verdad a pesar de que romano era muy malhumorado sabía que podía sacar ventajas si lo obtenían, además el niño era muy lindo, y eso a Francia le interesaba, era tan pequeño y dependiente de los demás, aun estaba muy lejos de ser una nación en todo su potencial y por lo cual Francia quería también tenerlo bajo su custodia.

España se metió de lleno en la tina, sentir el agua caliente sobre su cansado cuerpo era una sensación muy agradable, hubiera podido quedarse ahí toda la noche, pero sabía que era mejor acostarse a dormir, porque sin duda al día siguiente tendría que levantarse e ir a la batalla como siempre. Pensó por un momento en que tendría planeado Francia si lograba atrapar la custodia de romano y le dio un escalofrió en la espalda, "seguramente nada bueno" pensó, luego se durmió con la misma pesadez de siempre, el cansancio de la guerra sobre sus hombros era algo que casi siempre lo hacía dormir como piedra, con pesadillas pero aun así era un sueño muy pesado.

Al día siguiente la tensión en la casa de España era enorme, romano tenía prohibido alejarse mucho y eso lo mantenía de muy mal humor, Holanda y Bélgica aunque tenían ordenado vigilarlo, la casa no se ordenaría sola y lo perdían de vista muy fácilmente, por lo que este aprovechaba para darse sus escapadas.

Francia era un enemigo persistente, por lo que España había tenido que patearlo ya 3 veces, estaba demasiado obsesionado con tener a Italia del sur. Y era cierto, Francia además de recibir palizas, había estado desarrollando una labor de espionaje. Se había dado cuenta de que Romano se le escapaba a Bélgica y Holanda y se iba al bosquecillo que quedaba cerca de la casa española, lo más seguro intentando huir de la espantosa tención que se vivía en todo momento. Oh si, esas eran oportunidades de oro para el francés, que esperaba solo el mejor momento para tomar bajo su custodia a romano y llevárselo antes de que pudieran evitarlo o siquiera darse cuenta de que faltaba.

Ya lo había planeado todo, España según lo que le habían informado había partido el día anterior con un señor llamado Cristóbal colon, disque a descubrir la ruta contraria para llegar a la india, pero claro dejando a sus ejércitos a cargo de mantenerlo alejado de romano, pero sin España no era lo mismo. Esa sí que no la dejaba pasar, estaba metido entre los arbustos esperando a cuando saliera romano para poder llevárselo y por fin sus esfuerzos dieron frutos romano salió corriendo de la casa en un descuido de sus encargados. Francia espero a que se metiera al bosquecillo para ir tras él.

Mientras tanto España regresaba de improvisto a la casa, era un alivio que aun hubiera que solucionar unos problemas con los barcos y se hubiera retrasado el viaje una semana más. Regresaba de buen humor a su casa, cosa que no era muy común. Toco la puerta y Bélgica abrió

- se… señor España ¿Qué sucedió, no estaba en un viaje?- pregunto amablemente Bélgica después de saludarlo-

- se suponía, pero se cancelo una semana más-

- oh está bien pase, le preparare un baño-

- gracias Bélgica-

Bélgica se dirigió a preparar la tina para España, en cuanto se perdió de su vista respiro pesadamente. Ya se había hecho planes para ir con romano a visitar a Feliciano y de paso ella quería hablar con Hungría.

España estaba en la sala, en ese momento entro Holanda con la leña y casi se le cae de la decepción tan enorme que tubo cuando vio a España, al mencionado casi se le escapa una carcajada, les había cagado el día a todos, sonrió malicioso imaginando los planes que tenían que ya no podrían hacer y la cara de romano cuando lo viera.

¿Romano?, España miro a todas partes y no vio la pequeña colonia, llamo a Holanda que salió arrastrando los pies

- que quieres- pregunto con desanimo, a España casi se le sale otra risita.

- ¿donde está romano? –

Holanda puso cara de "yo tampoco se"

- yo estaba partiendo la leña y lo perdí de vista-

- ¡Bélgica!- llamo España, la muchacha salió de la misma forma que Holanda, con un desaliento…

- si señor España-

- donde esta romano-

La belga palideció, eso le indico a España que tampoco sabía. De repente escucharon los tres un grito muy singular y fácil de reconocer:

-CHIGIIIII!-

España se armo de su hacha y salió a toda carrera de la casa.

Mientras tanto Francia tenia bien sujeto a romano que no para de revolcarse intentando escapar

- suéltame… maldito imbécil… maldición-

Francia se rio, ¿enserio eso era todo lo que podía hacer?

- romano eres muy lindo- le susurro al oído, a romano le dio escalofrió y un muy mal presentimiento acerca de su futuro.

- suéltame….- decía cada vez mas intimidado

- romano… ¿ya te han besado antes?-

- ¡QUE! YO APENAS APARENTO 10 AÑOS PERVERTIDO-

- eso significa que no… ¿me regalarías tu primer beso?-

- ¿qué?... CLARO QUE NO BASTARDO SUELTAME-

Francia acorto distancias entre sus rostros, riendo ante el notable sonrojo del menor, este sintió mucho asco, ese bastardo francés se llevaba su primer beso así como así, siempre había imaginado que se lo daría a una linda _signorina_, era solo un roce de labios pero de igual forma mostraba lo pervertido que era el francés, trato de respirar pero el muy bastardo aprovecho para meter su lengua, "¡ay joder que asco!" fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar romano.

España entro en el bosque a toda carrera, justo cuando pensó que no estaba oyó ruidos viniendo de un poco más lejos, los siguió y vio al bastardo de Francia que besaba descaradamente a romano. Sus ojos desorbitaron, y furioso se abalanzo sobre el francés.

A Francia una fuerza descomunal le arrebato a romano y lo aventó lejos, el menor que reacciono un momento después de eso y vio como Francia caía a unos metros de él y un sujeto con una enorme hacha se preparaba para atacar. Francia desenvaino su espada y los dos objetos filosos chocaron, el español grito furioso

- CÓMO TE ATREVES A PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA DE **MIS** COSAS-

- No seas ridículo España- le espeto Francia- ni siquiera le tienes un poco de aprecio a romano, ¿para qué lo quieres? –

- NO TIENES EL MAS MINIMO DERECHO SOBRE EL ASÍ QUE CALLATE, VOY A MATARTE-

Se lanzó sobre Francia, romano solo miraba, ellos luchaban enérgicamente pero era obvio que Francia estaba en desventaja, España había empezado disfrutar la pelea y lo miraba sádicamente. Y Francia no pudo resistir por más tiempo los ataques. Recibió un puño certero en la cara que lo tiro al suelo, estaba a merced del español y este levanto su hacha dispuesto a acabar con la vida del otro, romano que hasta entonces estaba paralizado reacciono, el hacha se dirigió a la cabeza de Francia… y se detuvo abruptamente, fue tan difícil el frenarla que por poco agarra la cabeza, pero no la de Francia, la de romano. Así es, se había atravesado, echando su cuerpo sobre el del francés cubriendo todo lo que podía. Estaba temblando pero bien agarrado a la cabeza del otro que consiente pero débil había quedado increíblemente sorprendido.

- QUITATE- le grito España

- YA BASTA – grito romano sin soltarse –ya… ya no mas España por favor detente…DETENTE-

-PERO ACASO NO VEZ LO QUE TE HIZO, Y SI NO HUBIERA LLEGADO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE TE HABRIA VIOLADO-

- SE QUE ESTE MALDITO BASTARDO FRANCES ME HUBIERA VIOLADO SI NO HUBIERAS VENIDO, ¡PERO NO LO MATES, YA NO MAS POR FAVOR! –

- QUITATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ ROMANO-

-NOOOO!- dijo aferrándose más fuerte-

España soltó su hacha por un momento para agarrar por los brazos a romano y aventarlo lejos de Francia, pero cuando intento mover su hacha hacia él, otra vez vio que ahora romano se había aferrado de ella. La sacudió un poco para hacerlo soltarla, pero no pudo, romano se estaba cortando pero aun así no la soltaba.

- CORRE FRANCES BASTARDO, CORRE ASTA QUE LLEGUES A TU CASA-grito romano-

Francia no se hizo de rogar, y desapareció de la vista de España en menos de un minuto, luego de eso romano por fin soltó el hacha, justo cuando lo hizo algo se estrello contra su mejilla tirándolo al piso, era una mano española.

- NO TE ATREVAS A METERTE EN MI CAMINO DE NUEVO ROMANO- dijo agarrándolo de la ropa y zarandeándolo- PORQUE LA PROXIMA VEZ NO ME DETENDRE-

Agarro fuertemente del brazo a romano y lo arrastro con él, iban de camino a casa cuando España lo oyó sollozar.

- QUE TIENES AHORA-

- nada, a ti no te importa-

El otro no respondió y lo llevo hasta la casa, Holanda y Bélgica los vieron entrar paralizados por el rostro furioso de su jefe que llevo a romano hasta el cuarto que le pertenecía lo tiro dentro y le grito:

- Mas te vale que no salgas de la casa hasta que YO TE DIGA- dijo apuntándole con el puño cerrado- o te juro que te vas a arrepentir-

Salió de la habitación dejando a romano solo, este lloro hasta que Bélgica y Holanda llegaron, preocupados vieron las heridas de las manos y la cara de romano

- Espera romano enseguida las tratare- decía Bélgica apresurada buscando las vendas

- y España, ¿no curaras sus heridas?-

- Ya le ofrecí pero no quiso-

- que fue lo que pasó romano –

Romano les contó la historia, del beso con Francia, de España casi matándolo y de la cachetada.

- ese francés bastardo hijo de p**a, ¿por qué lo salvaste romano? Lo que te hizo es imperdonable-

- el no es un humano es una nación como nosotros, su muerte significa la muerte de todo un país, además bastaba con una golpiza no creo que sea para pasar a tanto-

- pero estuviste a punto de perder tu vida por él, que hubiera pasado si España no se hubiera detenido-

-obvio que estaría muerto- dijo serio- pero esperaba que lo hiciera, porque entonces, ¿para que luchar por algo que tú mismo vas a matar?-

"_lo único que sostiene al mundo es la guerra, la ambición es un pecado en el que todos caemos, la gente intenta mantener un orden con el poder, el más fuerte pisotea al débil, pero si el débil se rebela y se vuelve fuerte, ahora será él quien pisoteara a su anterior verdugo, así es y ha sido siempre"_

- bueno tienes razón, mas sin embargo no debes arriesgarte así de nuevo romano, España puede ser muy cruel- dijo bel

-¿más cruel aun?- pregunto romano sarcástico-

- si romano mucho más cruel- dijo Holanda

-me pregunto si algún día se cansara de esto-

- de que cosa romano- dijo Bélgica

- de matar, de querer expandirse a todas partes, me hace recordar a mi abuelo roma-

-¿tu abuelo roma?- preguntaron los dos

- el era muy fuerte, él fue el imperio más grande que existió y tal vez nunca llegue a haber otro mayor, pero todo aquello que se vuelve demasiado grande, se desestabiliza, la regiones no se pueden llevar bien entre si y hace falta un líder demasiado fuerte para poder mantener el orden, pero de todas formas se condenan a desaparecer-

- romano…-

- así fue que mi abuelo desapareció un día…-

- lo siento-

- las cosas son como son, además creo que él está bien, donde sea que este-

- está bien- dijeron los dos

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, no se olviden de comentar, que no se demora nada y no les cuesta ayudarme a aumentar mis ganas de seguir la historia, el lemon todavía está muy lejos. A veces me pregunto cómo hacer que el amour fluya aquí, tendré que preguntarle a Francia. Les voy a confesar que en un principio este fanfic no iba a durar más de 4 capítulos pero las ideas empezaron a salir a chorros. Por eso decidí también cambiar el anterior capitulo, porque no quiero que se me vaya a acabar la inspiración por ponerme a escribir algo innecesario, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. LATINOAMERICA

**LATINOAMERICA: DESCUBRIMIENTO (Primera parte)**

**Y UNA VISITA A FELICIANO**

**Ok, vengo aquí a explicar algunas cosas, además de que no puedo hacer un fanfic sobre España sin incluirnos a nosotros los latinos. En un principio pensé que sería bueno llevarlos a la casa de España y que interactuaran con Romano pero después me pareció que no, porque se me hace difícil imaginar cosas con personajes que aun no han sido creados por Hidekaz. Aprovecho para decir que Hetalia le pertenece a él no a mí.**

**Sin más preámbulos el capitulo.**

_12 de octubre de 1492_

_Un hombre algo viejo se preocupaba mientras miraba el océano, hacia ya muchos días habían partido de España y no encontraban la supuesta tierra que según sus cálculos ya debía tenerse a la vista. Hubo motines entre los marineros y cuando creyó que debían regresar, su viaje fue salvado por los gritos de un marinero "¡tierra, tierra a la vista!"._

_Llegaron a la isla de Guanahani en el mar Caribe, mejor bautizada como San Salvador. El hombre capitán del barco insistía que habían llegado a las indias pero no se imaginaba que había descubierto el nuevo mundo._

"_AMÉRICA"_

Los tres barcos españoles echaron ancla en aquellas playas de arena virgen, de ellos bajaron muchas personas, entre ellas el responsable del inicio del viaje, un hombre llamado Cristóbal Colon.

El cual nunca imagino la condena que había impuesto sobre los habitantes de aquel paradisiaco lugar.

Desfilaron del barco todos los tripulantes con aquellas cosas mortíferas que mataban con un estruendo y un olor extraño de minerales y sal, también traían con ellos enfermedades. Vestigio del caos que se avecinaba sobre aquella inocente población. El último en bajar del barco fue un hombre alto con una capa roja y un hacha gigantesca en la mano, su mirada era de color verde, estaba vacía.

"_Los ojos de la muerte se posaban sobre el nuevo mundo, el nuevo cementerio, el nuevo reino del caos"_

España sonrió con desprecio a su alrededor, como disfrutaría conquistando esas tierras, se preguntaba contra qué clase de personas tendría que luchar y se sorprendió al encontrar esos indígenas, se dio cuenta de inmediato que se encontraba en un lugar diferente a las Indias, pero se quedo callado, después de todo él no tenía porque dar su opinión en nada. Lo único que tenia era que obedecer órdenes.

Pobres e inocentes tontos, incluso les dieron la bienvenida, no se imaginaban el sufrimiento que les esperaba por siglos, esos tormentosos días que se avecinaban para ellos.

Mientras tanto en la casa del español, Bélgica, Holanda y Romano disfrutaban llenos de dicha la ausencia de España. Romano estaba algo inquieto, hacia días que no veía a Feliciano, y aunque lo negara lo extrañaba bastante. Bélgica lo noto y se lo pregunto.

- Romano porque has estado tan intranquilo. España no está, deberías estar feliz-

- Si… pero es que… bueno ahora que España no está me gustaría visitar a Feliciano-

- Awww~ que lindo Romano, lo extrañas mucho ¿verdad?-

- ¡Claro que no!, es solo que me entro curiosidad-

- Está bien Romano mañana iremos a casa de Austria- dijo ella feliz- empaca algunas cosas-

Romano lucho por no correr hasta su habitación, cogió la primera ropa que vio y la embutió en su bolsa. Casi no durmió pensando en que por fin podría ver al bastardo de Feliciano, claro, nunca lo admitiría, y como siempre llegaría, se dejaría abrazar por su hermano y lo insultaría un rato… o eso pensaba.

Al día siguiente partieron de la casa de España dejando a Holanda en ella, pues no había querido ir.

Se tardaron su tiempo en llegar, y a lo lejos pudieron divisar la casa de Austria. Llamaron la puerta y salió a recibirlos Hungría, que al ver a Bélgica pensó que España había venido a tratar de quitarles a Italia del norte otra vez, pero no fue así. Bélgica le explico que Romano venia a visitar a Italia y Hungría se alegro al oír la noticia.

Después de dejarlos pasar, fue a informarle a Austria y a Italia quien no tardo en salir corriendo al encuentro de su hermano mayor, abrazándolo efusivamente mientras el otro lo insultaba, pero correspondía el abrazo. Su hermano menor sabía perfectamente que en los insultos del mayor se escondía un "te quiero".

Austria llego y vio a las dos Italia reencontrándose en un efusivo abrazo, saludo cortésmente a lo que Romano le contesto con una mueca grosera, aun no lo perdonaba por separarlo de su hermanito. Austria ignoro el gesto de Romano y entablo conversación con Bélgica mientras Italia se llevaba a Romano fuera de la casa para preguntarle cómo le había ido con España

- Es un bastardo, pero Bélgica me defiende… ella es tan buena… y linda- decía emocionado- cuando sea mayor me casare con ella- volvió a frunció el seño- ¿Y qué tal te ha ido con el bastardo de Austria? –

- Él no me trata mal, pero si no le obedezco me pisotea- dijo con su cara un poco triste- pero Hungría es muy buena conmigo y también Sacro Imperio Romano a veces jugamos juntos…-

- Y ese tal Sacro Imperio ¿dónde está?-

- Debe estar por ahí en algún lado, es muy tímido-

- Algún día dejaremos al bastardo de Austria y al hijo de p**a de España y nos unificaremos- dijo Romano

- ¿Enserio?, ¿lo prometes hermano?-

- Lo prometo… Feliciano –

- Shhh no lo digas en voz alta Lovi…- dijo Italia sonriendo- no deben escuchar mi nombre ni Austria, ni Bélgica -

- ¿Y la zorra de Hungría?, ¿es que ya sabe tu nombre?- dijo enojado Romano, Italia desvió la mirada- ¡¿y el bastardo del Sacro Imperio…también?!- Italia asintió con la cabeza- ¡entonces ahórrate las molestias y grítalo carajo!-

- No te enojes conmigo Lovi… - dijo Feliciano- es que ellos son muy buenos conmigo y decidí decírselo… mira ahí viene Sacro Imperio –

Romano miro al mismo sitio que Italia, y vio como un niño de su misma estatura pero con el pelo rubio, los ojos azules y un trajecito negro se acercaba a ellos. Al parecer no había notado a Romano, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo vio y se sorprendió

- Hola… Italia – dijo tímidamente

- Sacro Imperio, hola – dijo Italia con su voz chillona

- Y que… ¿yo no existo bastardo? – dijo Romano de mala gana

- Lo siento – dijo dirigiéndose a Romano- buenos días, ¿podría saber quién es usted?- al parecer la timidez era solo para Italia.

- Él es mi hermano mayor- dijo Italia- él es Romano-

- Ah discúlpeme, yo soy el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico mucho gusto-

- Aja, bastardo-

- Italia me ha hablado mucho de usted-

- ¿Sí? ¿Y como que te ha dicho?-

- Que usted es muy buen hermano con ella y cosas por el estilo-

¿Ella?, pensó Romano ¿acaso había oído mal?

- Italia- dijo Romano

-¿Si hermano?-

- Metete a la casa un rato-

- ¿Por qué?, yo quiero estar contigo y con Sacro Imperio…-

- Que te entres te digo… Tengo cosas que hablar con el bastardo imperio este-

- Está bien- dijo algo triste-

-Cuando acabemos te diré para que salgas otra vez-

-Si-

Italia se levanto y salió corriendo hacia la casa graciosamente, Sacro Imperio le miraba alejarse muy sonrojado, Romano lo llamo con brusquedad exigiendo atención

- ¿Que te traes con Italia?-

- ¿Eh? –

- ¡¿Que te traes con Italia bastardo?!- repitió-

- Nada…-

- ¡Como que nada!- dijo enojado- vi como lo miras bastardo… dímelo ahora- exigió - ¿te gusta?- dijo pensando para sus adentros en lo desviado que se veía el tal Imperio todo sonrojado mirando a su hermano

- Esto…-

- ¿Sí o no?-

-Si... ella es una chica muy linda y amable… si me gusta-

Romano abrió los ojos como platos, ¿chica linda?, contuvo su risa. Está bien que con ese ridículo traje de sirvienta se pudiera confundir pero acaso… ¿su hermano le estaba haciendo creer apropósito que era una mujer?, si era así, Feliciano lo estaba estafando a lo grande, y él no le iba a arruinar una broma tan buena.

- Sí, mi hermana es algo torpe- señalo con voz convencida, entonces señalo a Sacro Imperio- pero no quiero que le hagas daño por muy estúpida que sea, ¡entendiste!- dijo amenazante, si se trataba de Feliciano aunque nunca lo admitiera, lo defendería a como fuera lugar.

- Nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo como eso-

- Más te vale-

- Entonces, señor Italia del sur… ¿podría tener su permiso para decirle a Italia… que… me… gusta?- pregunto tartamudeando

Romano lo miro, el tonto parecía estar muy enamorado de su hermano, ¿y qué tal si cuando se enterara que fuera hombre lo rechazara?, no podía permitirse ver a su hermano llorando

- Oye… - le dijo – si haces llorar a mi hermana… tan solo un poquito, no te perdonare nunca, ¿entendiste?-

-Sí, pero yo nunca la heriría o la haría llorar, te lo aseguro-

- Bien, hare como que te creo… pero tenlo muy en claro, si tú la haces llorar, no te perdonare ni aunque pasen mil años, ni aunque te mueras –

- Está bien-

- ITALIA – llamo Romano, su hermano menor salió a toda carrera de la casa, corriendo mientras gritaba

- Romano, Sacro Imperio- con su voz muy ñoña, llego algo cansado – ¿ya terminaron de hablar? –

- Si – respondió Romano secamente-

- Ita… Italia … - dijo nerviosamente Sacro Imperio – toma- dijo dándole una bolsita – traje esto para ti, compártelo con tu hermano – dijo para luego salir corriendo lejos del par de hermanos, Romano le había dado permiso de decirle a Italia que lo quería, pero viendo esa timidez dudaba mucho que se atreviera a decirle algo a su hermano.

Destaparon la bolsa y encontraron algunos dulces provenientes de Italia, a los dos les alegro mucho eso. Hacía ya bastante que estaban separados de su casa y tener algo como eso era más o menos una pruebita de su hogar.

Después de comer aquellos dulces, Austria llamo al par de hermanos para que fueran a cenar, Italia no quería soltar el brazo de su hermano mayor y sospechosamente Hungría al verlos se sonrojaba y casi podría jurar que le salía algo de sangre de su nariz, Bélgica también los miraba con ternura pero no de la misma manera que la húngara.

Romano miro la cena… Austria, para ser un país que vestía como un príncipe era un austero cuando se trataba de comida aun así no renegó, solo por la mirada que Bélgica le dirigió diciéndole que no lo fuera a decir. Durmió con Feliciano en la misma cama y al día siguiente se despidió de todos y regreso junto con Bélgica a casa de España esperando visitar a su hermano algún otro día. Al llegar encontraron a Holanda cuidando de algunos conejos, y es que ese el animal favorito de Holanda, a decir verdad eso a Romano le parecía algo tierno, ¡pero primero muerto qué admitirlo!

Unos días después de su grandiosa vida sin el país ibérico, recibieron la notica que España regresaría pronto y que había descubierto tierras al otro lado del océano Atlántico. Romano, Bélgica y Holanda se deprimieron, la habían pasado tan bien con la ausencia del español que les sería difícil acostumbrarse a su presencia nuevamente.

Llego el momento de su regreso. Los tres estaban fuera de la casa esperando su llegada. El carruaje arribo y él bajó; traía muchas cosas según podían ver y él los saludo cordialmente. Romano y Holanda dijeron un frio "bienvenido a casa" y dieron media vuelta retirándose.

Bélgica fue la que mejor lo recibió, ayudándole con las cosas y saludándolo amablemente. España suspiro, y entro a la casa que estaba ordenada mientras Romano estaba sentado en la sala igual que Holanda quien acariciaba uno de sus conejos.

España saco todo lo que había traído, y se lo fue mostrando a Bélgica. Romano y Holanda disimulaban muy bien que estaban atentos a la conversación entre los dos.

- Y esto se llama tomate- dijo mostrándole a Bélgica una hermosa fruta redonda de color carmesí-

- Qué bonita - dijo Bélgica-

Después de mostrarle todo lo que trajo de tierras lejanas le pidió a Bélgica que le preparara un baño, la muchacha se fue a disponerlo ya que había tenido agua caliente de antemano gracias al aviso del regreso del español.

España estaba sentado en la sala junto con Romano y Holanda. Ninguno de los tres se dirigía ni una palabra y el jefe reparaba mentalmente a sus subordinados. A pesar de la presencia española el ambiente no estaba tan tenso así que España opto por levantarse y tomar una de las frutas que había traído para deleitarse mientras el baño estaba listo.

Romano miro la fruta más de cerca, era roja, era la que anteriormente le había mostrado a Bélgica. Al parecer esa le había gustado bastante y de unos cuantos mordiscos acabo con la primera y hubiera acabado con las demás de no ser por qué Bélgica le aviso que el baño estaba listo.

Cuando España se perdió de la vista de Holanda y Romano, Bélgica regresó, se pusieron a inspeccionar con más cuidado las cosas que España había traído. Romano se fue directamente por una de las frutas que se llamaban tomate; escogió el que estuviera más sano según sus ojos expertos en comida, lo probó y… ¡oh maravillosa fruta cultivada en los jardines del Olimpo!, con razón al bastardo de España le había gustado tanto, es que era una maravilla, al menos el imbécil sabía de buena comida.

- ¡Espera Romano!- le dijo Bélgica- no te las comas todas, que tal sí España se enfada-

- Que se pudra España, además hay muchas otras que se puede comer el bastardo-

- Pero… ¿no sería mejor sí guardáramos algunas para cultivar aquí? – dijo Bélgica- sí se las comen ahora ya después tendrán que esperar sí España trae de nuevo—

- Tienes razón – dijo Romano dejando algunos tomates en paz, mientras se perdía con los mejores.

- Este chico no cambiara- suspiro Bélgica-

España salió de bañarse y después de ponerse una ropa casual fue a deleitarse con algunos tomates pero cuando llego vio que un poco menos de la mitad habían desaparecido

-Bélgica – llamo España-

- Sí señor-

- ¿Donde están los demás tomates?-

- Bueno…- dudo un poco -Romano se los llevo –

- Ese crio- España suspiro pesadamente - ¿qué le cuesta pedirlos?-

- Perdóneme el atrevimiento- dijo Bélgica- es que él no confía mucho en usted-

- Eso lo sé-

- Sí… por supuesto-

Romano estaba en el patio de la casa de España acabando con los tomates que se llevo y poniendo las semillas en una maseta, con un poco de suerte lograría que alguna plantita creciera.

Al terminar entro de nuevo a la casa para encontrarse con España que cuidaba celosamente los tomates que le quedaban. Romano le hizo una mueca y se fue a dormir, no podría cuidar eternamente esos tomates.

Al día siguiente España se fue a la guerra de nuevo, y Romano agarro los tomates que quedaban e hizo un pequeño huerto con las semillas en el patio.

- ¿Piensas sembrar?- preguntó Bélgica-

- Sí- respondió Romano- es mejor que tener que esperar a que el bastardo traiga –

- Bueno… tienes razón-

- Bélgica…-

-¿Sí?-

- Yo… quisiera…-

-¿Sí?-

- Quisiera saber… cuál es tu nombre…-

- ¿Eh? Pero Romano… Bélgica es mi nombre- le sonrió con ternura

-No…- dijo hinchando los cachetes de manera graciosa mientras se ponía colorado- tu… nombre humano- susurro

- ¡Eres tan lindo Romano! Solo por eso te lo diré- dijo acercaros a su oído- pero que España no se entere… ¿sí?-

- Lo prometo- le contesto en un susurro

- Mi nombre es Emma… ¿y el tuyo cual es Romano? –

- Mi nombre es… Lovino Vargas – dijo mas colorado que los tomates que trajo el bastardo España

- Te queda perfecto el nombre Lovi~ - dijo dándole un pequeño y fugas beso en la mejilla – ahora somos amigos… ¿sí?-

- ¡Sí!- dijo casi echando vapor de las mejillas por culpa del beso

En la casa del español, las cosas estaban bastante bien, era uno de los países más poderosos del momento y con el descubrimiento de nuevas tierras lo más probable es que sería aun más poderoso. Pero había una persona que volvería a interponerse en el camino de España y también de Romano, alguien que usaba una máscara y que en ese momento estaba en su época dorada.

Sí, era Turquía.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego este capítulo de mi fic, ¿Qué les pareció? Review por favor, ayuden a mi inspiración y corríjanme además les adelanto que el próximo capítulo es un especial sobre España. A excepción de las cosas sobre Latinoamérica, este fue un capitulo de relleno.**

**Capitulo 5 **

**EL DIARIO DEL PIRATA**

"_**hay recuerdos que mi memoria quiere olvidar, y no por ser tristes, es por ser tan alegres que saber que no volverán hace que desee profundamente aquello que a los países se nos ha sido negado, la muerte."**_


	5. diario

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL DIARIO DEL PIRATA **

**(Primera parte)**

**Pero en este capítulo será España el centro de atención.**

**Hetalia no le pertenece a mi awesome persona. Kesesese**

España debía trabajar muy duro en las batallas contra Inglaterra. No era nada fácil mantener tanto territorio bajo tu control, porque siempre habrá alguien que te lo querrá quitar. El deber de una nación es expandirse, pero eso solo se logra con un buen líder que sepa manejar un ejército bien conformado y una economía sostenible, que muchas veces es injusta con el pueblo en general y solo actúa a favor de los más ricos.

Que arto se sentía de todo aquello, a veces solo deseaba que todo se derribara a sus pies, tenerlo todo bajo control y no tener que obedecer las reglas impuestas por cualquier estúpido ambicioso. Los humanos son muy egoístas y como cuyo tiempo de vida es corto siempre buscan hacer lo mayor posible para ser recordados después de muertos.

Eso a España le parecía tonto, que no te dejaran en paz ni después de muerto; ya sea alagándote, burlándose de ti, o cualquier otra cosa era lo más horrible que le puede pasar a una persona según su pensamiento. Había deseado muchas veces ser un humano corriente, tener una casa normal, una vida normal, trabajar como cualquier otro para poder comer y morir algún día en un lecho rodeado por aquellos que lo acompañaron en vida.

"_De aquellos que te amaron"_

Amar… era algo que España no quería volver a experimentar, desde que nació y pudo caminar siempre había conocido lo dura que era la guerra, lo duro que le había tratado la vida había hecho que se endureciera, aunque sabe que él alguna vez sintió aprecio por la gente, alguna vez creyó que la vida era buena.

Para descargar toda su frustración e ira cuando se sentía a punto estallar, recibió hace muchísimo tiempo como consejo del francés pervertido que escribiera lo que sentía en un diario; e incluso se había tomado la molestia de regalarle uno diciendo que era muy útil, y que su amigo Prusia tenia "chorrocientos" de ellos, los cuales usaba para descargar toda su genialidad a lo largo de cada día que había vivido, claro según él era que por ser tan genial todo el mundo tenía que saber su historia. Pero que un amarga… personaje, tan serio como él le sentaría mejor tenerlo para descargar sentimientos. Aunque lo recibió no tenía muchos ánimos de ponerse a escribir en un diario cual quinceañera, eso era de niñas según él.

Pero tenía su corazón y su mente llena de tantos sentimientos, buenos y malos, de recuerdos que eran preciados para él, decidió que tenía que escribirlos. Por si alguna vez llegaba a olvidarlos, cosa que dudaba pero temía, iba poder leerlos y recordarlos de nuevo. Entonces decidió escribir y le pareció lo más apropiado que fuera por el principio de su vida y de su desgracia.

_Diario de España capitulo 1_

_Desde que nací gracias a la conquista del Imperio Romano a mi madre Hispania, y después de sacar y destruir a Cartago y otros países menores de sus territorios en el siglo III AC solo conocí la guerra y el trabajo duro. Claro yo aun no había peleado en ninguna pero veía a los ciudadanos de mi madre llegar heridos o muertos después de la guerra y el caos entre sus familias. Pero la guerra y el trabajo son necesarios después de todo necesitamos comer y un lugar donde vivir, y para eso se tiene que luchar._

_Tenía la apariencia de más o menos 5 años, aunque ya habían más sobre mi espalda, los países crecemos muy lento, aun vivía con mi madre Hispania pues yo aun no estaba unificado como nación, me criaba en brazos de ella bajo su protección y enseñanza mi papá que era el Imperio Romano nos venía a ver de vez en cuando porque tenía obligaciones muy importantes; en ese tiempo lo más importante para las naciones era sobrevivir a las invasiones y expandirse tanto como fuera posible. Además de que mi mamá no era su única mujer, él ya había tenido también un hijo con Galia y en ese momento no sabía cuántos más tendría por ahí regados. _

_Era un verdadero mujeriego, pero a mi madre no parecía importarle... Me estoy desviando del tema, mi madre me enseñaba muchas cosas que me podrían ser útiles en la guerra, como tiro con arco y algunas medicinas que podría preparar para cuando me encontrara herido, no sabía yo que era una manera de despedirse, su tiempo se estaba acabando y quería dejar a su hijo al menos un poco preparado para el mundo que lo esperaba. Las naciones también mueren, eso me quedo claro después de qué ella se fuera._

_He ahí la causa primera de mi desgracia, la partida de mi madre, ¿Qué hijo quiere que su madre muera? Ninguno. ¿Y cómo se sentiría al saber que es por tu culpa?, bueno, no es como si tú la hubieses matado, es saber que se fue para dejarte su lugar en el mundo._

_Inmortalidad = soledad eterna_

_Y sí me preguntan, ¿para que esta Portugal o Francia o cualquier otro país que se supone que son mis hermanos? No es lo mismo. Tendré que darme golpes con ellos y matar a su gente y ellos a la mía. En cambio mi madre nos abrazo en su seno y nos dio su vida, ósea su territorio, para que pudiéramos seguir existiendo. Por mas hermanos que seamos, seremos crueles entre nosotros en la guerra._

_Segunda causa de mi desgracia: los humanos, y su estúpida y maravillosa habilidad de hacer que les tome aprecio._

_No digo que ellos sean malos, por lo menos no todos. Pero su vida es un espabilar y se acaba, por lo cual no puedes contar con ellos nunca, ya explique lo de la soledad, pero además de soledad es la nostalgia._

_Nosotros lo países estamos obligados a seguir adelante. Como civilización es muy bueno para mejorar la vida de los ciudadanos, pero como la persona que soy, es deprimente dejar atrás a las personas; sobre todo a aquellos que significaron el comienzo de la versión de la muralla china alrededor de mi corazón, nadie entra, nadie sale._

_Pero eso es otra historia y por ahora no me apetece escribirla._

_Sigamos, no voy a contar toda mi vida como lo hace Prusia, solo los hechos más importantes. _

_Después de que los musulmanes conquistaran toda la península ibérica, que nos incluía a Portugal y a mí, ya mi madre estaba empezando a desaparecer más o menos por los 900 DC, nos metieron asta por las orejas la religión islámica. Muchos cambiaron de religión, pero otros empezaron a hacer resistencia por diferentes partes de nuestra tierra, claro mi hermano y yo apoyándolos lo más posible. En resumidas cuentas, más o menos en el siglo XIII ya estaba unificándome completamente y terminando de sacar los musulmanes de mis tierras. Eso no significaba el fin de la guerra o de los problemas para entonces mi madre ya no estaba y mi hermano Portugal estaba también en buen estado. _

_Además de todas las enfermedades de las que fuimos víctimas, como la peste negra que casi acaba con Europa y otras cosas que nos afectaron mucho pero en fin, teníamos que seguir adelante..._

_Creo que ya hable demasiado sobre mí, saltándome muchas cosas que no me interesa escribir voy a contar… ¡ya se! Contare como conocí a Bélgica y Holanda._

_Bélgica desciende de la tribu de los celtas, es una mujer fuerte y de carácter firme... nos conocimos durante el zaqueo en la cuidad de Amberes, mi jefe me lo ordeno, así que partí junto con mis soldados e hicimos trizas la cuidad. Ahí fue que la conocí, aun era muy débil pero con su poca fuerza, acabo con algunos de mis soldados, pero al no tener apoyo no duro mucho tiempo y acabo siendo derrotada por mí. Claro que ella ya se suponía que era de mis dominios pues algunos años atrás el emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, la había declarado dominio español junto con Holanda. Ese muchachito no durara mucho tiempo, puedo ver como empieza a desestabilizarse un poco._

_Ahora hablare sobre Holanda, que no se llama Holanda si no países bajos, Holanda es uno de los países que conforman ese otro país. Bueno, también es un hombre fuerte no lo negare, y me guarda un profundo rencor, igual que Bélgica, lo sé. Ella aparenta ser muy dulce para conmigo pero está mintiendo, como creen que una persona va a perdonar a otra tan fácilmente después de las terribles cosas que le sucedieron a ese país. Holanda cayó junto con Bélgica, porque ella es parte de él, pero estoy completamente seguro que ella se liberara de su hermano un día. _

_El depende más de ella que ella de él. Bueno, le gustan los conejos, eso lo sé por qué le he visto montones, a Romano parece qué también le gustan las cosas monas, pero ese muchachito no lo admitirá ni amenazándole a muerte. Ah! Es verdad hablare un poco de él._

_A decir verdad no lo odio tanto como parece, lo envidio. Pero primero muerto qué decirlo, no quiero qué nadie me vea como un país débil y aunque tenga qué verme más cruel lo hare. Nadie se burlara de mi de nuevo ni suprimirá la historia qué he creado con tantos siglos de esfuerzo, no voy a desaparecer. _

_Romano es la otra mitad de Italia, a pesar de ser el mayor, es el menos reconocido y la nación más… torpe, grosera, inútil, gritona, cobarde, y repito inútil qué jamás haya conocido en la historia qué he vivido. Pero es un buen muchacho, su sinceridad es muy hiriente pero no injusta; dice lo qué quiere y qué sabe qué es verdad, un día de estos le daré un zape sí sigue provocándome. Además tengo lastima por él, sí, ya dije qué le envidio por no temer hacer lo qué quiere o decir lo qué se le antoje, por qué aun su corazón no está lleno de heridas y sí las tiene no vive con ellas en el presente. Pero me da lástima ver como todo el mundo prefiere a Italia del norte, incluso yo he de admitirlo también prefiero a su hermano menor, ¿Por qué? Por qué es más lindo, útil, es un cobarde, cosa que en realidad no es importante ni en él ni en Romano, igual, hay muchas razones más..._

_De qué más puedo hablar… ¡el bastardo de Francia!, es mi medio hermano y aliado provisional… hasta lo de Romano. Francia puede ser un imbécil y pervertido y es también algo cobarde pero yo sé qué cuando beso al crio no tenía la intención de ir más allá. Fue la tensión del momento la qué me hizo darle golpes tan fuertes, y gritarle a Romano acerca de que… bueno, de qué Francia se lo pensaba violar. Él no es un violador, pero sí tiene la manía de robar inocencias y el primer beso de Romano debió haber sido una tentación demasiado grande para su mente. _

_Es demasiado liberal para su propio bien, tanto con hombres como con mujeres, "tengo amour para todos" es su lema. Pero yo sé qué todo su amor fue y seguirá siendo para una sola persona. Anda con un bicho llamado Pierre qué es su compañero más fiel. Estuvo enamorado en su época de una doncella llamada Juana o Jeanne como prefiere llamarla y profesa odio profundo a Inglaterra por haberla asesinado, y no solo fue un simple asesinato, fue la tortura de la hoguera. Su odio hacia Inglaterra lo comparto pero no por sus razones sí no por las mías._

_A decir verdad, yo también estuve enamorado una vez también de una humana y es la cosa más dolorosa qué jamás haya tenido qué experimentar, por qué un humano no puede vivir para siempre, y una nación no puede morir cuando quiera, es una amor imposible unas cadenas demasiado pesadas con el pasado._

_Dejando atrás ese triste tema del qué no me gusta hablar contare sobre Prusia, es un país fuerte y muy valiente y egocéntrico a más no poder, odia a Rusia con toda su alma y al parecer está enamorado de Austria o Hungría, uno de dos por qué ver al imperio austrohúngaro junto le cae como patada al estomago, de verdad qué no tengo mucho qué hablar de él, no soy muy cercano y no me interesa._

_Mmm, no sé de qué mas escribir… y además ya no tengo tiempo se aproxima una batalla, luego seguiré con esto…._

**Espero qué les haya gustado este capítulo, lo hice con la intención de escribir los sentimientos de España cuando más adelante se empiece a enamorar de Romanito y qué se empiece a dar cuenta de la situación y lo escriba como tratando de evitarlo, ¿les gusta?, por favor comenten, y si no les gusta también ¿alguna petición acerca del rumbo de la historia? Escríbanla y veré qué puedo hacer.**


	6. turquia

**CAPITULO 6**

**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, ahora sí va a conocer a Turquía y a empezar a ablandarse la relación con Romano, ojo, por qué ablandar no significa qué se van a enamorar ya. **

**Gracias a todos los qué han comentado y a los qué no lo han hecho también, me hace muy feliz qué lo hayan leído y les haya gustado hasta ahora.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, solo secuestre a sus personajes para fantasear con ellos sin ánimo de lucro. !FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!**

**TURQUIA**

España estaba en casa, aunque recientemente había empezado a hacer muchos viajes al nuevo continente. A pesar de haberlo descubierto primero, se había convertido en una carrera contra el tiempo pues los demás países qué ya empezaban a colonizar se peleaban entre sí por territorio.

Los intercambios culturales no se hicieron esperar, además de las frutas y animales traídos desde América los colonos también habían llevado parte de sí al nuevo continente. Mas sin embargo los indígenas residentes habían empezado a oponer resistencia a la colonización, viendo en potente peligro su cultura y su propia existencia.

No había nada qué hacer. Los europeos tenían armas mucho más potentes qué las de aquellas gente, qué frente al poderío de los países del viejo continente eran como niños pequeños, indefensos ante cualquier ataque.

El trabajo de España había aumentado considerablemente en los últimos años a veces tenia qué salir apresurado de la casa rumbo al puerto a pelear con Inglaterra o demás enemigos qué se traía el español.

Romano había empezado a relajarse de nuevo en casa del español debido a la situación anterior, ya que no era muy común verlo seguido en casa. En cierto modo se sentía culpable de hacerle sacar rabias a España, el mismo admitía qué se descuidaba demasiado y era muy poco sigiloso; mas sin embargo nunca llego a disculparse con él, le molestaba tenerlo cerca, era irritante y el ambiente se ponía demasiado tenso.

Las pequeñas plantitas de tomate habían empezado a crecer, primero, muy pequeñitas y ahora se hallaban en buen tamaño enredándose en los palos qué Romano y Holanda habían puesto como sostenes para qué no se arrastraran y cuidándolas de todo bicho y por qué no, alguno qué otro conejo travieso mascota del holandés, pues ya empezaban a verse pequeñas florecitas amarillas.

Pero había llegado el momento en qué romano tenia qué decirle a España algo qué había estado pensando demasiado tiempo. Tenía qué regresar por unos días a su casa en Roma; necesitaba ver el estado en qué se encontraba su casa, ver a su gente. Todo aquello qué le pertenecía y formaba parte del él.

Se encontraba en la sala acompañado de Bélgica qué lo alentaba a cada momento con la mirada y sentado en el mueble más cercano estaba España muy concentrado escribiendo algo en un libro. Bélgica le dio un empujoncito a Romano y este gracias a él reacciono acercándose cada vez más al español; se paro frente a donde él se encontraba sentado y llamo su atención. El español lo miro cerrando de golpe el libro y prestándole la atención requerida, a decir verdad no quería tener qué volver a tener un enfrentamiento a gritos con la pequeña colonia.

- ¿Qué quieres Romano?- dijo seriamente pero no de una forma hostil

- Yo… yo… quiero- tomo aire para darse valor- pedirte qué me dejes ir a mi casa por unos días- termino la frase rápidamente como pretendiendo no ser entendido mas sin embargo el español capto perfectamente el mensaje

España se quedo pensativo, era verdad qué las naciones necesitaban estar cerca de su gente por lo menos unos días y tanto Bélgica como Holanda habían tenido ya varios permisos de ir a su casa en distintas ocasiones, ¿Por qué Romano no podía hacerlo también?

- Está bien...– dijo casi distraído -pero solo tres días-

- ¿Enserio?- respondió incrédulo Romano

- Sí- contestó el español- no veo por qué no puedas ir- Romano echo a correr y rápidamente subió a su cuarto y lo cerro de un portazo.

España, justo después de qué la pequeña colonia se fuera siguió muy concentrado escribiendo en aquel libro qué no soltaba ni para dormir. Bélgica aprovechando eso, se apresuro a subir hasta donde se encontraba Romano muy emocionado. Al parecer solo se había encerrado para poder sonreír libremente por la emoción y por su puesto empacar algunas cosas para su muy deseado viaje.

- Te felicito Lovino~ - susurro Bélgica a Romano- lo lograste… ¡y sin tener qué gritar!-

- Gracias, ahora podre ir a casa a visitar a mi gente- dijo emocionado el italiano- hace tiempo qué no como pasta en mi casa-

Ella le dio otro pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue. El italiano empaco lo necesario para quedarse tres días en su casa, esperando impacientemente el día para partir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No te parece qué debería ir contigo?-

- No ¡puedo ir solo, maldición!- reclamaba Romano. Una discusión había comenzado por qué España, le había ofrecido acompañarlo hasta llegar a su casa.

- El camino es demasiado peligroso Romano, sería mejor qué fuera contigo- insistió el ibérico

-¡Qué no!- grito Romano y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

España lo vio alejarse un poco, una vez qué estuvo seguro de qué no lo vería dijo para sus adentros

-"Será mejor qué lo acompañe, dice qué puede cuidarse solo pero baja la guardia muy rápidamente"-

Así emprendió su camino siguiendo a Romano, algo de lejos, para qué no lo viera y se alterara. Cuando de repente vio algo qué lo dejo congelado

-¡Francia! – grito acercándose al nombrado qué miraba a Romano marcharse

- Oh, España – dijo el aludido volteándose

- No te acerques a Romano ¿¡entendido!?-

- Sí, sí, lo que tu digas España. Solo lo miraba-

- Discúlpame por casi matarte- soltó sin la más mínima delicadeza ni muestra de arrepentimiento sincero -me enojo mucho lo qué le hacías al crio, aunque se perfectamente qué no planeabas llegar más lejos… apenas es un niño ¿no?-dijo parándose al lado del francés

-Sí, aun es un niño pero descuida… ya crecerá- dijo mirando a España maliciosamente

Romano escucho el escándalo de una conversación y volteo, al ver a España y Francia conversando se llevo un susto de muerte ¿qué hacían siguiéndolo? Grito llamando la atención de los dos países y corrió lejos de ellos con una velocidad fácilmente envidiada por un atleta olímpico.

-Maldición- exclamo España- yo solo me quería asegurar de qué llegara sano y salvo a su casa-

El pequeño país corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño lago y allí ya algo menos tenso miro su reflejo en el agua.

-Solo van detrás de la herencia de mi abuelo- susurro- ¿Qué hare de ahora en adelante?

De repente alguien más también apareció atrás de su reflejo y desenvaino su espada poniéndola muy cerca, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Romano

- ¡Idiota, pudiste lastimarme!- se volteo y se encaro con el responsable de tremendo susto

- Pues no tenía la intención de hacerlo- respondió el moreno con un gran turbante y un traje qué cubría casi todo su cuerpo ajustado con la máscara qué escondía la mitad de su rostro

- ¡Cielos! ¿Donde habrá ido Romano? – se quejaba enojado el español- ¿¡qué acaso no entiende qué es peligroso estar solo!?-

De repente un grito se levanto en la lejanía

- GYYYYAAAAAAAAA- abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente

- ¿Romano?...ROMANO- dijo España antes de entrar en la espesura del bosque buscando su colonia-

- ¿Qué paso? Atraparte fue muy fácil…- se burlaba el turco – fue una sorpresa-

- Déjame ir… te maldigo idiota… ¡te digo qué me sueltes!- se quejaba Romano haciendo su "más grande esfuerzo" por liberarse.

España caminaba con paso firme hacia donde escuchó el grito de su más grande problema, eso fue hasta qué vio a Turquía

- ¡Me lleva la mierda… Turquía!- dijo escondiéndose tras el árbol más próximo qué encontró. El era fuerte, pero Turquía estaba en otro nivel, en su época dorada y su fuerza militar era impecable.

-Qué hare… sí no hago nada se lo llevara… pero no quiero luchar contra Turquía, tenerlo como enemigo no es conveniente… comparado con Turquía, Francia aun toma biberón-

Miraba desde lejos como Romano se revolcaba en brazos de Turquía hasta qué el pequeño dijo

-Maldición… España idiota… ven a salvarme…- murmuro Romano en un ruego

A España le dio un vuelco el corazón

-Joder… esa honestidad es… linda, seria genial sí fuera así todo el tiempo- miro hacia el lado contrario al qué se encontraban Turquía y Romano y se fue corriendo

Mientras eso sucedía Turquía empacaba a la parte sur de Italia en la carroza

-Qué haces idiota eso duele- reclamaba el menor cuando lo tiro dentro y mirando como la puerta se le cerraba.

Romano forcejeaba dentro de la carroza y Turquía por fuera hablaba con su caballo acerca de lo fácil qué fue capturar a Italia del sur.

Cuando estaban descuidados un toro enorme de cuernos afilados y aspecto temible embistió a Turquía, mientras qué España se lanzaba hasta la carrosa y de un espadazo hacia volar la puerta y sacaba a Romano poniéndolo tras de sí.

-¡Detente!- grito el español a Turquía cuando este se levanto como sí nada después de la embestida - ¿¡qué crees qué haces con la colonia de otra persona!?-

-¿Quién eres tú? Flacuchento –

-...Sí soy flaco o no, qué te importa… CALLATE, YO SOY ESPAÑA… el país de la pación... – dijo poniendo en las últimas palabras algo menos de emoción, más bien era nostalgia- No permitiré qué conviertas a Romano en parte de tu territorio-

-¿Por qué no?, préstamelo un rato- dijo el hombre como sí la conversación no fuera más qué una broma o una simple charla casual

-No, definitivamente no…-"qué estoy haciendo" pesaba el español "Romano solo es un estorbo, ¿Por qué lo estoy defendiendo?, sí se lo lleva tendré menos problemas"- ¡de cualquier forma, sí te atreves a atacar a mi casa o a Romano te acabare a golpes!-

Los oponentes se miraron entre sí, uno muy decidido con su cara fiera y el otro… bueno no se sabe qué cara podría estar haciendo bajo ese turbante y esa mascara

- ¿Es una declaración de guerra?, conquistar España es una idea muy tentadora…-

"maldición solo deja qué se lo lleve y vete de aquí" se decía una parte de España a sí mismo mientras qué la otra insistía diciendo "ya llegaste tan lejos… no te detengas" -pero no me peleare contigo hoy por qué tengo hambre...- dijo el turco marchándose, dejando al español muy desconcertado- ...la próxima vez qué nos veamos será en el campo de batalla– se rio y termino de desaparecer en el follaje.

España se volteo y miro a Romano tendido en el piso, el niño tenía su mirada fija en él, no se imagino nunca qué el español de verdad viniera a rescatarlo y tampoco el español entendía por qué lo había hecho, lanzo un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?- hablo para sí mismo. Romano se levanto y sacudió el polvo de su ropa -vámonos a la casa- dijo España- por ahora no podrás volver a Italia…-

Romano no opuso resistencia ni maldijo, simplemente lo siguió en silencio de regreso. Bélgica y Holanda se preocuparon cuando Romano llego todo empolvado y España pensativo y lejano del mundo real.

España se metió a su cuarto. Una vez dentro se dio unos cuantos cabezazos con la pared, ¿Qué había sido ese acto de soberana y reverenda imprudencia?, ¿Cómo mierda lucharía contra Turquía?, ¿y cómo reaccionaría su jefa/bruja por lo qué hizo?, se acostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo, suspiro y pensando "a lo hecho no hay deshecho". Después de todo, aun sí le entregaba a Turquía la custodia de Romano, ese sujeto buscaría la forma de conquistar también su territorio por la afrenta anterior. Sería mejor dormir antes de qué la reina se enterara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡QUÉ ESPAÑA HIZO QUÉ!- grito la mujer iracunda cuando recibió la noticia de la guerra contra Turquía- DIGANLE QUÉ VENGA A MI DESPACHO AHORA MISMO-

El encargado por parte de la reina corrió lo más rápido qué pudo hasta llegar a la parte de la casa que correspondía a España, toco la puerta y espero qué le abrieran. La puerta se movió dejando ver a Romano. Bélgica, al estar ocupada lo había mandado a abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días, ¿se encuentra España aquí?- pregunto el hombre

Romano lo miro y señalo con su cabeza la sala, luego dio media vuelta y se alejo a la cocina.

El hombre entro y fue al lugar indicado por Romano, allí estaba España sentado en uno de los muebles tapándose la cara con las manos murmurando cosas para sí mismo.

- Señor España- llamo el subordinado mientras el aludido lo miraba – la reina quiere verlo-

-...Vamos...- España ya sabía lo qué venia, su reina debería estar furiosa y se desquitaría con el por lo qué hizo

Fueron rápidamente a donde se encontraba ella, al verlos entrar le dijo al encargado qué se fuera, el hombre obedeció y los dos se quedaron a solas.

- España, quieres decirme… ¿¡QUÉ TONTERIA FUE LA QUÉ HICISTE!?-

- Salve… a Romano-

- ¿Y PARA ESO TE METISTE CON TURQUIA?-

- Lo siento-

- NO, TU NO LO SIENTES TANTO CÓMO YO, ¿ACASO CREES QUÉ LA GUERRA CON ESE SUJETO SALDRA BARATA?, ADEMAS DE QUÉ PUSISTE EN RIESGO LO POCO QUÉ HEMOS CONSEGUIDO DE ESTE CONTINENTE PARA AYUDAR A ESE MUCHACHITO, QUÉ TU MISMO SABES QUÉ NO VALE LA PENA-

- Es también parte del territorio qué tenemos aquí en Europa…-

- SÍ, ¿PERO DE QUÉ NOS HA SERVIDO?, SOLO LLEVAS SALVANDOLO SIN QUÉ HAGA LA MAS MINIMA COSA BIEN HECHA-

Romano estaba caminando en ese momento por la casa y tropezó con una repisa llena de libros, se agacho y la levanto, al menos no era demasiado grande, empezó a recoger los libros y colocarlos ordenadamente (nótese el sarcasmo) de nuevo en la repisa, cuando de repente escucho la acalorada conversación de uno de los cuartos, específicamente el despacho de la jefa de España.

- NOS VAS A DEJAR EN LA QUIEBRA-

- Por favor ya cálmate- insistía España

- CÓMO QUIERES QUÉ ME CALME, PUDISTE HABERSELO DEJADO A TURQUIA, ALMENOS NOS SERVIRIA ESTORBANDOLE, SERIA MEJOR QUÉ SE LO ENTREGARAS –

- Ya no sirve de nada, nos atacara de todas maneras –

- SÍ CLARO, POR TU CULPA-

- AH, YA BASTA, TENGO SUFICIENTE CON TODO EL TRABAJO QUÉ ME PONES Y ADEMAS AHORA TENGO QUÉ PELEAR CONTRA TURQUIA, ¿ME PODRIAS DEJAR EN PAZ POR UN MINUTO?-

Como respuesta recibió una cachetada por parte de su jefa, el no se quejo ni dijo nada más. Y se quedo ahí recibiendo los regaños toda la tarde.

Romano lo miro todo tras de la puerta, se sintió muy culpable por ser tan inútil y por no haber aceptado cuando el español le ofreció acompañarlo hasta su Italia, sí hubiera hecho caso seguramente estaría disfrutando de sus días de vacaciones en su querida Roma.

- ...Así qué el está haciendo todo eso por mí…-

Sintió pasos dirigirse hasta la puerta y se fue rápidamente para qué no se dieran cuenta de qué había estado espiando la conversación, el primero en salir fue España, vio la repisa con los libros en desorden y supuso qué Romano debió haber pasado por ahí.

Llego a "casa" y sin hablarle a nadie se metió a su cuarto, se quito su uniforme y se puso una ropa más sencilla

- Ah, joder me regaño toda la maldita tarde- suspiro tocándose la mejilla lesionada- pega duro la tía esa –

De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a romano

-¿Qué quieres?-

- … -

Romano se acerco a la cama de España y se sentó en ella. El se acerco y se sentó al lado del niño

- Romano- suspiro- sé qué me odias… ¿pero podrías dejar de ser tan directo con eso…? Es molesto-

- G... gra… gracias- dijo romano enrojeciendo de repente, no estaba acostumbrado a ser expresivo.

- Qué… ¿qué dijiste?- dijo España incrédulo-

- Yo… por eso… dije qué… gracias… maldición-

España soltó una pequeña risa

- Qué… ¿enserio?- dijo sorprendido- realmente, a veces podría asegurar qué eres lindo- le acaricio la cabeza

- No me toques-

-No fue nada- dijo ignorando a Romano- aun soy fuerte y puedo luchar…-

- ¡Te dije qué no me toques!-

- Seria genial sí fueras así de honesto siempre- dijo acariciándole la cabeza, Romano le aparto de una vez por todas la mano de su cabeza y se marcho corriendo.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, y debo informar que desde el capítulo cuatro la editora de esta historia es ****Mizuki Makino-sama****, ¿no creen que está haciendo un trabajo genial?, lean y dejen Reviews **


	7. latinoamerica 2

**CAPITULO 7**

**IMPERIO TURCO Y LATINOAMERICA DESCUBRIMIENTO = DESTRUCCION (Segunda parte)**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Disfruten del capitulo**

Latinoamérica, era verdaderamente un lugar maravilloso. Su cultura, su gente, sus creencias (aunque paganas para el pueblo español) eran fascinantes.

Su gente antes guerrera, había sido sometida durante mucho tiempo y aun así su alma resistía a perder aquel brillo de historia, valentía y sabiduría escondida en idiomas extraños y monumentos qué, aunque habían sido atacados sin clemencia se resistían a caer, y probablemente no caerían jamás.

España lo supo, aunque sus colonias en Latinoamérica eran dóciles y habían aceptado de tanto en tanto parte de su cultura incluyendo su idioma, era imposible suprimir su alma de guerreros, aunque el pueblo fuera sometido de todas las formas posibles.

Habían saqueado tantos tesoros de aquellos pueblos, que las arcas españolas habían multiplicado su contenido considerablemente en los últimos años. Pero la lucha con Turquía era cara y no solo con él; también con Inglaterra y Francia. Esas guerras eran muy caras para el pueblo español y los barcos con tesoros eran principalmente para invertirlos en la defensa de Italia del sur. Había qué lastimar mas a la gente, presionarlos con la furia del látigo, con la fuerza de los golpes, con la muerte qué viene en proyectiles de pólvora y plomo.

España había dejado a Romano, Bélgica y Holanda en casa mientras viajaba al Nuevo Mundo, la guerra con Turquía estaba por empezar y era muy importante, claro qué sí, pero también lo eran sus otros territorios, más qué ellos, el dinero qué le daban para la guerra.

Cabalgaba por aquellos lugares, cuando de repente su caballo se detuvo de golpe, frente a él, una caravana de esclavos pasaba, sus manos estaban llenas de cortes y callos por el terrible trabajo y el cansancio, tenían los pies descalzos y en los hombros pesadas cargas de oro, pero seguían con la mirada furiosa.

Las enfermedades qué los europeos habían traído al Nuevo Mundo habían diezmado la población indígena demasiado y como hacía falta personas a las qué poner a trabajar habían traído también esclavos africanos. Los "negros" nombre qué usaban despectivamente por qué el color de piel de aquellas personas era opuesto al de los españoles. Supuestamente Inferiores, fáciles de reemplazar; además, la mescla de razas no se hizo esperar, pues las mujeres europeas no eran muy llevadas a América y por ello se produjo la unión entre conquistadores y conquistados.

Holanda también fue a América junto con Gran Bretaña y conquistaron tierras, los portugueses desembarcaron en costas brasileñas y los franceses un poco más arriba de los territorios conquistados por Inglaterra, ya tenían territorios fijamente establecidos, claro, con España a la cabeza pues él era quien más tierra había conquistado.

Pensó en sus colonias, la estaban pasando realmente mal. Habían empezado a enfermar a causa de la poca población nativa qué quedaba y de la manera en qué sus economías eran controladas por los españoles y lo mal qué eran tratados. Sacudió su cabeza, era mejor no pensar en esas cosas, sí no recuerda mal el también tuvo qué pasar por situaciones difíciles cuando los musulmanes se metieron a la península Ibérica y los sometieron a su hermano y él, y no es nada agradable.

Volvió a su casa aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya qué la guerra con Turquía había empezado y tenia qué luchar con uno de los imperios en auge de la época. Tenía una fuerza militar irreprochable, era un hombre fuerte y al igual que España estaba sediento de poder.

Se dirigió al campo de batalla a enfrentarse con su nuevo enemigo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Luego de la batalla…_

Los golpes y heridas eran dolorosos, las bajas en sus hombres habían sido grandes, estaba herido, cansado y hambriento. De verdad necesitaba descansar. Turquía no se había contenido ni un poco, le había golpeado hasta el cansancio. Su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre al igual que su hacha. Su nariz le dolía, seguramente estaba rota y los cortes y contusiones llenaban su cuerpo.

Por fin vio su casa, parecía qué nunca iba a llegar pero ahora ya estaba en la puerta. Levanto pesadamente una mano y toco. Uno, dos, tres golpes y la puerta se abrió revelando a Romano qué lo miro espantado.

España dio un paso al frente, al mismo tiempo qué el Sur de Italia retrocedió.

-¿Romano?- pregunto España, ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

Dio otro paso, y Romano retrocedió de nuevo, Bélgica salió en ese momento.

-¡Jefe España!- exclamo corriendo hacia él para atenderlo, oportunidad qué aprovecho el pequeño para salir corriendo y perderse en la casa.

España se sintió mal, "mocoso desagradecido" pensó, estaba así de lastimado por defenderlo a él y su casa y le pagaba huyendo de él como si fuera un monstruo.

Bélgica lo saco de su letargo.

-¿España?, por favor siga le preparare un baño enseguida –

-Oh- exclamo despertando- sí, yo... necesito un baño-

La mujer se adelanto a él y lo dejo solo en el despacho, sintió rabia, por un momento pensó en perseguir a Romano y exigirle una disculpa, pero primero debía pensar en sí mismo, estaba herido y necesitaba atención.

Se metió a la tina caliente. Las heridas se resistieron un poco al calor del agua pero al final cedieron y pudo relajar el cuerpo, el agua se tiño de sangre y tierra, empezó a limpiar su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y trato de olvidar el dolor.

Y no solo era el dolor, la lista de los muertos qué acabada de cargar a su espalda y los ojos llenos de miedo qué tenía su colonia. En ese momento solo deseaba enterrar sus ropas manchadas de sangre y su hacha… arrojarla lejos, donde se perdiera por siempre. Pero eso no era posible, mientras España quisiera seguir existiendo tendría qué matar. Dinero y sangre son el costo de vida de un país.

No sintió como alguien abría la habitación y lo miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de miedo y arrepentimiento, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió un montón cuando su colonia estaba frente a él.

-Ah, Romano ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el ibérico algo molesto, no por la interrupción en su baño sí no por lo sucedido cuando llego a casa, volteo la cara para no mirarlo.

- ...lo siento –

- ¿Qué? –

- Qué lo siento… yo no quise huir… yo lo… siento-

España volteo a mirar a su colonia. ¿Estaba llorando?

- ¿Por qué lloras Romano?- pregunto España volteando a mirar a su colonia, no le gustaba, parecía qué llorara por su culpa, recordó cuando lo golpeo en aquel incidente con Francia, esa vez el niño lloraba de la misma manera.

-No llores- repitió con una voz más suave, creyó qué con eso lo calmaría, lo qué no sabía era qué solo incrementaría su llanto.

-Yo… siempre tengo la culpa…. De todo… no sirvo para…. nada… y solo… te causo problemas… a ti… a Bel… a Holanda… perdón- dijo sollozando

-No te preocupes… - dijo España para tratar de calmar a su colonia- ...ya no se puede hacer nada. No dejare que Turquía te lleve con él, solo se mas cuidadoso de ahora en adelante ¿quieres?- él no era bueno calmando a la gente, nunca lo había hecho, así como tampoco nadie nunca lo había consolado a él cuando se encontraba triste.

-Sí...- dijo Romano tragándose las lágrimas- yo… yo traje vendas- dijo mostrándoselas

-Gracias…-

-Gracias a ti- murmuro Romano casi inaudiblemente para luego correr como sí no hubiera mañana fuera de la habitación, y es qué no todos los días uno se sincera de esa manera con la persona a la qué menos se le tiene confianza.

España lo miro marcharse en silencio, estaba empezando a comprender qué Romano no era bueno expresando sus emociones, se había encerrado en sí mismo tanto tiempo qué no reconocía lo qué sentía, parecía haberle costado mucho disculparse con él, como sí nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, y los más probable es que así fuera.

-...Igual qué yo…- dijo en voz baja terminando de asearse.

Luego de su bien merecido baño curo las heridas de su cuerpo con las vendas qué le había dejado Romano y se fue a recostar un rato, había sido agradable qué el crio le agradeciera, y de verdad eso lo hizo ver bastante dulce. Una vez que descansó de todo esto bajo a cenar. Bélgica había hecho una deliciosa paella y a España se le hacía agua la boca; la cena fue especialmente calmada y agradable. Incluso Holanda admitió en secreto a Bélgica qué había sido la cena con España presente más agradable desde qué fueron conquistados.

España también noto eso, había sido realmente agradable comer sin Romano gritando, Holanda bufando y Bélgica nerviosa ante alguna pelea qué se fuera a presentar, cenaron en silencio pero la atmosfera fue excelente.

Se acostó en su cama satisfecho, lo más probable es qué pronto tuviera qué enfrentar a Turquía de nuevo pero no le molestaría hacerlo, cerró los ojos tranquilamente y se dejo llevar por Morfeo.

La siguiente semana paso relativamente tranquila en la casa española. España por primera vez se dio cuenta del pequeño cultivo de tomates sembrado en su jardín, qué por cierto empezaba a mostrar los primeros indicios de el nacimiento de la fruta/vegetal, no estaba seguro de qué era; las lindas flores amarillas empezaban tomar la forma de pequeñísimas bolitas verdes, ¿quién sería el responsable del cultivo?, a saber, por qué sí le pregunta a Holanda se lo come vivo. Tal vez diciéndole a Bélgica podría saber.

Se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano a la casa y cerró los ojos intentando tomar una siesta al aire libre, como no hacia hace un buen tiempo.

Sin querer dirigió su mirada al campo de tomates, detrás de aquel árbol no podían verlo, y se encontró sorprendentemente a Romano cargando un cubo de agua para poder regar las plantitas.

Se veía gracioso intentando cargar el balde qué era bastante grande, pero al final logro arrastrarlo y con un recipiente más pequeño empezó a repartir agua a cada una de ellas. España no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, Romano… ¿tenía un vestido de niña?

Era verdad, tenía un gracioso vestidito verde, algo más abajo de las rodillas, una pañoleta en la cabeza como la qué a veces se ponía Bélgica y unas botitas cafés de cordones qué le llegaban bastante más arriba del tobillo, de verdad parecía una niña, ¿pero por qué le ponían esas cosas? De repente vio a Bélgica qué aparecía de la nada y alagaba el vestidito de Romano quien se sonrojo pero no reclamo.

- Fuiste tú quien me lo hizo poner- dijo poniéndose de un rojo intenso.

- Lo sé, es qué ese lo tenía desde hace tiempo y quería probar como te quedaba-

-¿No será más bien qué te gusto ver como Hungría viste de nena a mi hermano?- Bélgica sonrió algo apenada dando fe de qué era así.

Le ayudo a terminar de regar sus plantas, Holanda se apareció también, y juntos quitaron las malas hiervas qué comenzaban a crecer, España se mantenía oculto escuchando la conversación, le hubiera agradado ser parte de ella, pero sabía lo incomodo qué ponía a sus colonias, mejor siguió escondido.

- ¿Dónde estará España?- pregunto la belga

- No lo sé y ni me interesa- respondió secamente Holanda

- Salió hace rato- dijo ella- y no lo he visto desde entonces-

- Tal vez se fue a un bar o algo así- dijo Romano sorprendiendo a los otros dos y también a España qué alcanzo a oírlo- ¿Qué? No me miren así, en Italia se toma mucho vino, y por lo visto le hacen falta unos tragos a España-

- Bueno, tal vez tengas razón- admitió la belga- de vez en cuando beber aliviana las cargas-

- ¿Se imaginan a España borracho?- dijo Romano soltando una carcajada-

- No, qué horror- soltó Holanda

- No es para tanto Holanda- dijo Bélgica con una risilla floja- últimamente las cosas han empezado a mejorar un poco con él, ¿no lo creen?-

- Esta menos gruñón- dijo Romano-

- Sí, no esta tan pesado como antes- admitió Holanda.- claro, sigo sin soportarle-

España escuchaba la conversación, pensó qué una vez planteado el tema por Bélgica lo iban a insultar con todos los improperios y groserías qué tuvieran, pero no era así, eso lo alegraba un poco, aunque primero muerto qué admitirlo.

Luego de qué la conversación terminara y todos se fueran, España salió de su escondite y volvió a entrar en la casa. Estaba muy tranquila la situación, pero no por mucho tiempo...

Se disponía a cenar junto con los demás y de repente un terrible dolor lo tumbo al suelo, este se extendía por sus costillas llegando hasta sus brazos, calmándose y volviendo a empezar en el mismo lugar. Holanda y Romano se asomaron para ver qué le pasaba y justo en ese momento alguien toco la puerta violentamente. Bélgica fue quien se apresuro a abrirla.

- SEÑOR ESPAÑA- grito uno de los soldados qué conformaban su armada naval- PASO ALGO TERRIBLE-

El aludido salió tan prisa como pudo para informarse de la situación. Mientras se sostenía el costado, Romano pudo ver como un líquido carmesí empezaba a escurrir entre las ropas de su jefe.

-¿¡Qué sucedió!?- pregunto alarmado

- LA ARMADA SEÑOR, LA ARMADA INVENCIBLE HA SIDO ATACADA-

-¿Qué?- pregunto medio infartado

-APROVECHARON QUÉ ESTABAN ANCLADAS EN COSTAS FRANCESAS Y ATACARON INCENDIANDO ALGUNOS BARCOS, LAS NAVES RESTANTES TUVIERON QUÉ CORTAR LOS CABLES DE SU ANCLA PARA PODER ESCAPAR Y FUERON ARRASTRADAS POR EL CABO DE ESCOCIA-

- NO PUEDE SER –

- ESTAMOS APUNTO DE SARPAR EN OTRO BARCO PARA TRATAR DE SALVAR TODAS LAS QUÉ NOS SEA POSIBLE, ¿IRA CON NOSOTROS?-

-ENSEGUIDA-

Dijo corriendo a su cuarto para sacar su alabarda* y su capa roja, después de colocarla sobre sus hombros apresuradamente salió al alcance de su vasallo

- ¡Hasta luego… bastardo! – grito Romano agitando su mano

España volteo sorprendido, pero sin tiempo para nada más solo atino a despedirse también.

-¡Hasta luego Romano!- agitando también su mano con el caballo ya en movimiento

Bélgica le acarició la cabeza a Romano, se había empezado a dar cuenta de qué él y España habían empezado a llevarse bien últimamente; era imposible qué no fuera así después de todas las veces qué España le salvo el pellejo a Romano aun sabiendo qué su pequeño subordinado no era del todo de su agrado.

- No te preocupes Roma… estará bien-

- yo…. Yo… ¡yo no estoy preocupado! Sí matan al bastardo no me importa -dijo Romano rojo como uno de esos tomates qué tanto le gustaba comer, Bélgica noto enseguida qué estaba mintiendo, por qué en primer lugar sí España no estaba, Romano seria presa fácil de cualquier país qué quisiera tenerlo.

-Vamos adentro ¿quieres?- pregunto la belga tomando la pequeña mano del niño entre las suyas

El dio una última mirada a donde España había desaparecido minutos atrás y luego siguió a su querida Bélgica al interior de la morada. Sospechosamente al entrar, Holanda estaba muy relajado y Romano pudo jurar qué sonreía ligeramente ¿Qué tendría en mente? No lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**POV Italia/romano**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, y más ¡mierda!, ya van dos meses… _

_¿Cuánto más se tardara en volver aquel bastardo? No es qué este preocupado, lo qué pasa es qué… ¿y sí Turquía se aparece y sigue sin aparecer? Yo creo qué debió pasarle algo malo… ¡no, no, y no!, el es muy fuerte ¿no es así? Eso es lo qué Emma siempre me dice, qué no me preocupe qué el bastardo volverá sano y salvo… _

_¿A quién quiero engañar?, le paso algo malo estoy seguro, se fue a salvar a su flota, pero según me entere los ingleses los remataron aprovechándose de la confusión. Cuánta razón tenía el bastardo cuando lo oía soltar improperios a los ingleses, alegando qué eran más rastreros qué las mismas serpientes, ¡joder, qué no son serpientes sí no gusanos! Unos viscosos gusanos qué se arrastran por los lodazales… ¿y sí lastimaron mucho a España? Y esta tan herido qué no puede regresar por su cuenta… ¡no pienses en eso Romano!, además eso suena como si yo estuviera preocupado y para nada qué lo estoy… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bélgica y Holanda no tenían idea de lo qué le había pasado a su jefe, trataban de mantener la calma, pero sí la casa de España continuaba desprotegida más tiempo, lo más probable es qué no tardaran en atacarlas los muchos enemigos qué se traía el español.

Aunque no les preocupada tanto eso, lo que realmente los asustaba es qué sí atacaban esa casa se los llevarían a ellos por delante. Claro qué en ese momento no sabían qué estaba a punto de regresar… salvo qué no en las mejores condiciones.

Los tres estaban dentro de la casa, era la hora del almuerzo y por lo tanto estaban sentados ya en la mesa disponiéndose a disfrutar de una deliciosa comida hecha por Bélgica, cuando sintieron el ruido de una carrosa acercándose a toda prisa. Los tres dejaron todo como estaba y salieron al encuentro de aquel qué viniera en ella, rogando a Dios qué fuera España y no un país enemigo qué viniera a invadirlos.

Los tres se pararon en la puerta de la casa hasta qué el carruaje por fin llego y puso al trió más tenso aun. La puerta se abrió y quien fuera qué viniera dentro hizo su aparición

"MIERDA, UN ENEMIGO" pensaron los tres al ver qué quien se bajaba del carruaje era un hombre alto de cabello rubio alborotado y con unas cejas enormes, diablos esas cosas no eran normales. Tenía los ojos verdes y vestía una ropa parecida a la qué usaba España en las batallas navales, sin duda alguna, un pirata. Era la primera vez qué romano veía a ese hombre.

- Buenos días- saludo cortésmente el recién llegado

- Buenos días… señor… Inglaterra- tartamudeo Bélgica

¿"Inglaterra?" Pensó Romano, ¿ese no era el tan llamado enemigo acérrimo de España?, el muchachito se preocupo qué él estuviera allí y España no, no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí señor Inglaterra?- pregunto Holanda, Romano noto qué la hostilidad de Holanda era mucho menor con ese cejotas que con España ¿Por qué?

- Solo venia a devolver algo qué ya no me es de utilidad- con cierto cinismo en su voz

- ¿Y cómo qué sería? – pregunto Bélgica armándose de valor, lo más probable ya sabía lo qué venían a devolver, mas bien, a quien venían a traer.

- Los diálogos se llevaron más rápido de lo qué pensé así qué no es necesario qué pase más tiempo bajo mi custodia… ¡tráiganlo!- grito a uno de los subordinados qué habían venido conduciendo la carroza.

Los cuatro personajes se quedaron esperando a qué el susodicho criado de Inglaterra trajera lo qué le habían mandado. Romano no pudo evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa y espanto al ver qué quien bajaba del carruaje no era otro más qué España en las peores condiciones qué su colonia lo había llegado a ver, incluso peor qué cuando Turquía le dio una paliza. Llevaba la misma ropa qué el día en qué se fue pero obviamente vuelta casi harapos y completamente sucia de sangre y tierra, por donde alcanzaban a ver estaba lleno de moretones y heridas de Espada, su cabello estaba grasiento y alborotado, había costras de sangre seca en su cara. Estaba más delgado de lo normal y llevaba encima cadenas atando sus manos y sus pies, dificultándole el siquiera moverse, qué por lo que veía Romano ya de por sí era tortuoso.

- Es… Es… ¿España?- pregunto dudoso y con un hilo de voz el menor saliendo de atrás de Bélgica.

El aludido lo miro, Romano se asusto enserio y sintió ganas de salir corriendo de nuevo, la mirada qué le dirigió España era terriblemente fría no había en sus ojos ni un rastro del luz o alguna emoción. Sus ojos estaban vacios.

Inglaterra se dirigió a donde estaba España y cogió las cadenas qué lo sujetaban halándolo bruscamente ocasionando qué el otro tropezara y casi cayera a no ser por qué el mismo Inglaterra lo impidió halándolo hacia arriba.

-Vengo a devolverles a su... "jefe España"- dijo sonriendo altaneramente lanzando a el ibérico cerca de ellos, Bélgica y Romano se apresuraron a llegar donde él e intentar levantarlo, pero él ni siquiera se ayudaba, parecía qué su cuerpo no daría más -fue a salvar a su queridísima armada invencible… ja, y me atrevo a preguntar ¿en realidad era invencible?, creo qué el nombre le quedo grande… ¡ouch!...-

Inglaterra miro enojado al responsable de aquel golpe, Romano le había tirado una piedra y preparaba sus siguientes proyectiles.

- ¡Maldito mocoso!... ¡ouch!- grito enojado Inglaterra, pero las piedras no paraban de llegar y de golpearlo

- ¡Romano basta!- trato de detenerlo Bélgica preocupada – no lo hagas enojar-

- ¡Bastardo rastrero!- grito Romano sin hacerle caso a Bélgica- ¡no deberías estar tan orgulloso al vencer a una persona atacándola por la espalda como los perros!-

Con ese comentario fue suficiente para qué la poca paciencia del inglés se colmara y caminara en dirección a Romano dispuesto a enseñarle a respetar a sus mayores. Bélgica se quedo justo al lado de Romano, no podría ayudarlo pues ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a Inglaterra.

-Mocoso malcriado, ¡te enseñare a respetarme!- dijo levantando la mano para darle un golpe a el pequeño qué lo miraba desafiante aun sí no dejaba de temblar como gelatina.

El golpe iba dirección a la cara del pequeño pero no alcanzo a llegar, España sostenía fuertemente la mano del inglés, se había levantado a con las fuerzas qué le quedaban

-No te atrevas a tocarlo- dijo arrastrando las palabras de la rabia qué sentía- o te juro qué te aplastare con las fuerzas qué me quedan-

- Ja… - dijo apartándolo de un manotazo- no te hagas el valiente ahora España, puedo acabarte sí así lo quiero, así qué no me hagas enojar mas y ¡apártate de mi camino!-

-¡Cállate, maldito gusano!- le dijo España- ¿te enojaste por qué romano te dijo la verdad?, ¿qué eres un rastrero?, atacaste por la espalda, y sabes qué es cierto, ahora lárgate de mi casa qué ya firmamos el acuerdo- dijo empujando a Inglaterra hacia su carruaje, el otro iba a alegar pero se arrepintió y después de dirigirle a los cuatro una mirada fulminante se subió y le pidió a su subordinado qué se fueran inmediatamente.

Unos momentos después de qué el carruaje se perdiera de vista España cayó al suelo. Entre los tres lo llevaron a uno de los cuartos, procedieron a curar sus heridas

- Apesta a sangre podrida- dijo Holanda

- No seas tan duro con él, estuvo prisionero dos meses y se nota qué Inglaterra no fue el mejor anfitrión qué digamos- dijo Bélgica - hay qué limpiarlo siquiera un poco-

- Tienes razón- dijo Holanda- Romano, trae algunas toallas –

-Sí-

-Yo iré por agua caliente – afirmo la belga

Luego de aquello dejaron a España descansar y bajaron a la cocina, ninguno tenía verdaderas ganas de comer ahora, guardaron todo y Romano subió a su cuarto dormir.

Luego de una media hora, escucho ruidos en la cocina donde Bélgica y Holanda se habían quedado, era como una discusión, eso le pareció muy raro ya qué ellos nunca habían discutido. Lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido se acerco a la puerta, sabía qué no era educado espiar una conversación ajena, pero la situación lo ameritaba, al menos al juicio de Romano.

-No lo hare hermano-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- No puedo dejarlo así, estará solo con él, ve tu sí quieres-

- Quiero qué vayas con migo, sin su armada invencible ya no podrá ejercer tanto control en nuestro territorio, es la oportunidad qué estábamos esperando para marcharnos… ¡para ser libres Emma!… libres... - dijo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella haciendo qué agachara la cabeza-

- Pero…-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo esperamos para esto?, y ahora me dices ¿qué no quieres ir?-

- Sí quiero ir hermano, pero no quiero dejar a Romano solo con el…-

- …

Romano miraba todo detrás de la puerta, Holanda quería aprovechar qué España estaba herido y muy mal para marcharse, pero Bélgica no quería y todo por quedarse a cuidar de él.

- Ve tú, hermano-

- pero no quiero dejarte sola-

- No estaré sola, Romano también se quedara, y España ha empezado a cambiar de actitud…-

- Pero-

- Hermano se libre tú, por el bien de tu gente, de tu religión, mi gente profesa el catolicismo pero los tuyos son protestantes y por lo tanto sufren mucho mas qué yo intentando ser convertidos… yo sé qué estaré bien y qué pronto me uniré a ti… lo entiendes ¿verdad?- dijo poniendo suavemente sus manos en las mejillas del holandés, sin apartar sus ojos de los de su hermano.

- Sí… Bélgica… pero por favor, prométeme qué te cuidaras mucho- dijo el dándose por vencido, su hermana estaba decidida y el no podría convencerla por mas qué quisiera.

-Claro qué sí – dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza- apresúrate y empaca lo tuyo, cuando España despierte y te hayas ido, será demasiado tarde y tu gente ya estará revelándose-

- Te quiero… Emma –dijo besando su frente

- También yo…-

Romano contemplo silencioso la escena frente a él, ellos dos se amaban profundamente, ¿no era lindo el amor?

Cuando vio qué se dirigían a la puerta corrió a su cuarto y desde allí sintió como Holanda entraba al suyo y empezaba a empacar algunas cosas necesarias para el viaje de regreso hasta su tierra. Luego todo el alboroto seso y sintió los pasos de Holanda pasando al lado de su habitación, decidió salir y despedirse de él.

- Holanda – lo llamo suavemente Romano-

-¿Uh? – El aludido volteo y se encaro a la pequeña nación- Romano…-

- Buena suerte- le dijo el pequeño descolocando totalmente al otro-

- ¿Nos escuchaste?-

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo… -

- Está bien- giro sobre sus talones a punto de partir pero la voz de Romano lo volvió a detener

- ¿Amas mucho a bel…?-

- ¿Eh?... sí- dijo sonrojándose, la amaba con todo su corazón, pero no era algo qué diría así como así.

-Eso debe ser muy lindo– sonrió –buena suerte con tu independencia, Holanda–

-Govert… es Govert, Romano- dijo para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Romano lo siguió hasta la puerta de la casa y allí le dijo

- Soy Lovino… -

- Me alegra conocerte Lovino-

- Lo mismo digo Govert–

Emma salió y junto con Romano miraron como su compañero se marchaba, para seguramente no volver a esa casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Alabarda:** Arma ofensiva, compuesta de un asta de madera de dos metros aproximadamente de largo, y de una moharra con cuchilla transversal, aguda por un lado y en forma de media luna por el otro.

**Hasta la próxima**


	8. guerras

**CAPITULO 8**

**GUERRAS**

**¡Hola!, aquí un nuevo capítulo del fic, esta vez siento que tarde menos. De aquí en adelante la relación del jefe y Romano se hará cada vez más cercana, tengo que idearme alguna manera ¡ayúdenme!, denme ideas que se les ocurran para un acercamiento ¡por favor!**

**De ahora en adelante antes de cada capítulo, contestare sus reviews aquí y no por los mensajes privados de FF:**

**Kitsunechan: ****gracias por tu comentario, sé que me he tardado en actualizar y lo siento, y te adelanto que la desgracia de España, apenas comienza.**

**Bellota****: gracias por tu comentario, y sí, me encanta el Holanda x Bélgica, y yo nunca he visto a los Italia como cobardes, pienso que son débiles, pero toda nación tiene que ser valiente para poder existir, bueno, eso pienso yo.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Habían pasado tres días desde que España había regresado, aun así el ibérico no había recobrado la conciencia. Ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para que Holanda regresara sano y salvo a su país.

El neerlandés había presentido desde mucho antes que su momento de irse estaba por llegar. Hacía ya un tiempo que había sentido en su cuerpo la lucha de sus ciudadanos que querían libertad.

Su gente ejercía la religión protestante, y los españoles estaban tratando de reprimirlos basándose en la regla de "_conviértete o muere". _Desde ese momento las regiones que conformaban Países Bajos se hartaron y establecieron una iglesia bien organizada, amenazando el poder de la iglesia católica, e inclusive en su protesta saquearon varias iglesias.

El no podía seguir lejos de ellos por más tiempo, siendo la mismísima representación del país, tenía que estar ahí para ayudarles, para luchar a su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El reino de España abrió los ojos al cuarto día de su regreso a casa.

Cuando sus parpados dejaron de cerrarse al haberse acostumbrado a la luz del sol, se encontró en su habitación con ropa limpia, y al sentarse un trapo húmedo callo de su frente que seguramente estaba ahí para bajar la fiebre que sentía dentro de él como un fuego carcomiéndolo lentamente.

Las naciones no enferman por causas naturales como los humanos, el estaba consciente que su malestar era producido por la derrota de su armada por Inglaterra y la muerte de sus hombres.

No pudo evitar recordar los sucesos que ocurrieron el día de su regreso por manos de Inglaterra, y se carcajeo un poco al recordar como Romano había enfrentado a Inglaterra llamándolo "rastrero", la boca de ese crio siempre estaría por delante de los demás.

Gracias al sonido de su risa, los otros dos habitantes de la casa se dieron cuenta de su regreso al mundo de los vivos. Sintió pasos apresurados hacia la puerta y esta abrirse de un empujón.

Bélgica y Romano entraron para cerciorarse del despertar del ibérico.

-Buenos días, señor España- saludo cortésmente la subordinada

-Buenos días… Bélgica- saludo con desgano el español, el hambre y la fiebre le habían quitado mucho las ganas de hablar.

-¿Se siente un poco mejor?-

-algo…-

Después de decirle que le traería algo de comer, Bélgica se retiro de la habitación. Sintió pequeños pasos acercarse a la cama.

-¿¡Cuando pensabas despertar bastardo!?- le soltó sin ningún respeto su colonia menor

-Perdón por preocuparte…- dijo el español

-¿¡Y quien dijo que yo estaba preocupado!? Sí te mueres no me importa, bastardo-

El español esbozó una sonrisa suave que paso desapercibida.

Hacia un buen tiempo que no escuchaba los irritantes insultos del italiano. Una de sus lastimadas manos se dirigió con algo de miedo a la cabeza del menor revolviendo torpemente el cabello del pequeño, que se sorprendió pero no se opuso.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Bélgica con un poco de sopa caliente, justo lo que necesitaba España para su afectado estomago.

-Aquí tiene- le dijo ella entregándole la humeante preparación

-Gracias-

Cuando España empezó a comer fue que se dio cuenta de algo, miro a su rededor buscando a la persona faltante en la escena.

- Bélgica…-

-¿Sí?-

-donde… ¿Dónde está Holanda?-

Los otros dos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos

-…

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto alzando una ceja al ver la tensan reacción de aquellos frente a él

-El esta… mmm… en-

-Se fue ¿verdad?- dijo España con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo -se fue a su país-

-¿Ya lo sabía?- pregunto la belga sorprendida

-No, pero enseguida lo sospeche. Estando yo tan débil no había manera de que pudiera traerlo de vuelta-

-No es idiota- intervino Romano -su gente está haciendo escándalo- luego de esta afirmación el italiano se fue del cuarto

En cuanto el sureño salió, Bélgica le pregunto un tanto preocupada a España

-¿Intentara una reconquista, verdad?-

-Probablemente, mis jefes no dejaran que se vaya así como así...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

España tardo un buen tiempo en recuperarse. La armada había sido una pérdida importante y ahora Inglaterra era quien tenía el control sobre el mar recalcándoselo cada vez que podía.

En cuanto sus jefes supieron que estaba mejor lo mandaron llamar.

-Mira España...- dijo firmemente su jefe- sabes que no podemos dejar que Holanda haga lo que se la gana; así que te vamos a mandar a ti y a unas tropas a recuperar esas tierras -

-Está bien…- suspiro cansado el país -pero no prometo nada, aun no estoy recuperado y Holanda de verdad tiene ganas de libertad-

-¡No necesito tu opinión!- le regaño- tu solo confórmate con hacer lo que se te dice-

-Entiendo…- dijo con evidente fastidio él ibérico, es que a veces los humanos podían ser tan pesados…

Su superior se dio por satisfecho y cambiando un poco su tono de voz le presento a cierto sujeto

-El será tu comandante… su nombre es Alejandro Farnesio –

España miro al hombre y enseguida se dio cuenta de algo

-Tú no eres español ¿verdad?-

-Soy italiano, pero estoy bajo mando español-

-Él es el nuevo general ya qué el anterior Fernando Álvarez de Toledo no resulto ser tan bueno, el fue a quien mandamos primero cuando no podías acompañar a las tropas-

-¿De qué región de Italia eres?-

-Del sur, nació en Roma- contesto su jefe

España abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿un italiano al mando de un ejército? Por un momento dio la guerra contra Holanda por perdida, pero reflexiono un poco y decidió darle una oportunidad, como su padre el Imperio Romano una vez dijo: "los humanos qué piensas qué son inútiles son los que más te sorprenden".

Regreso a casa con mucha pesadez, apenas había salido de una guerra y ya querían mandarlo a la otra. Eso estaría bien sí fuera en su estado normal pero estaba debilitado y todo el mundo lo sabía.

-Bienvenido señor España- le saludo Bélgica

-¡Te tardaste bastardo!- fue la bienvenida del pequeño Romano.

-Pronto iniciaremos la reconquista de Holanda, mañana mismo tendré qué partir de nuevo- fue la simple respuesta a los saludos de sus subordinados.

Bélgica quedo pensativa

-¿Quién es el comandante de sus tropas? Sí no mal recuerdo, el primero fue destituido por qué en vez de lograr sofocar la revuelta de mi hermano las avivo mas-

-Su nombre es Alejandro Farnesio, es un italiano sureño...- Romano qué comía un tomate en esos momentos se atraganto y tuvo qué escupirlo -...es un ciudadano tuyo Romano-

-No es posible- susurro sorprendida Bélgica

-Nació en Roma- soltó Romano -no creía qué uno de mis ciudadanos participaría en esta revuelta...- de repente salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido de qué Romano supiera ya toda la información de ese sujeto, mas ese no era el caso. Tanto España como Bélgica sabían qué cada nación tiene conocimiento de quienes nacieron en su territorio: su edad, fecha de nacimiento, nombre, el de su familia, todo.

España y Bélgica se miraron el uno al otro, entonces ella dijo

-Será mejor qué hable con el-

-Y yo iré preparando todo para irme mañana en el mañana-

Bélgica salió de la habitación, y se dispuso a buscar a Romano por toda la casa, encontrándolo finalmente cerca de un árbol en el jardín.

-Romano…- lo llamo suavemente, el pequeño no quiso contestar.

Se sentía en cierto modo culpable, el también quería qué Holanda fuera libre, lo admiraba… ¿entonces por qué su propia gente ayudaba a qué se mantuviera bajo control español?

-No es tu culpa Romano…-

-Pero no quiero qué mi gente participe en esto-

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, debemos someternos a los humanos, pues es de ellos de quienes estamos conformados -

-…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los meses siguientes fueron espantosos, los holandeses trataron por todos los medios de defenderse, pero Alejandro Farnesio hizo un estupendo trabajo y en muy poco tiempo tuvo de nuevo bajo control español las provincias del sur; mientras qué las del norte seguían revelándose.

-¿No vendrás conmigo?-pregunto Holanda

-No… no lo hare- respondió ella

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo también quiero ser libre…-

-Puedes serlo sí vienes conmigo- insistió él

-Eso no es cierto… es tiempo de que yo camine por mi cuenta…- la rubia le sonrió

Holanda se dio la vuelta

-Sí es algo que yo hice, por favor perdóname -

-No es nada que hayas hecho- dijo abrazándole por la espalda- tu siempre me has protegido, pero no puedo seguir dependiendo de ti... ambos somos países ¿lo comprendes verdad? Un día esto tenía que llegar-

-Lo que digas- Holanda se soltó suavemente del agarre de Bélgica y se marcho.

No miro en ningún momento hacia atrás, por qué sí lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto a Bélgica con una par de lagrimillas brillando en sus ojos, y hubiera tenido el impulso de abrazarla y besarla como siempre quiso hacer y nunca pudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia 1579 se estableció la unión de Utrecht [1] y los territorios de las provincias unidas del norte se aliaron completamente en una lucha anti-españoles, y un aliado ya esperado por Govert se unió en su lucha.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ayudarme?-

-Claro que sí- dijo Inglaterra- hare lo que sea para bajarle los humos a España. Además ya te ayude un poco con la derrota de su armada invencible, sí no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente aun no podrías haberte unido a tu gente-

-Tienes razón, hagamos un trato-

-Ya lo hicimos _Holland _-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las tropas españolas fueron desalojadas de las siete provincias que formaban la unión de Utrecht. Después de la tregua de los doce años [2], la lucha continuó alternándose victorias y derrotas para los dos bandos, en la que España pudo comprobar la enorme fuerza de su ex colonia y por supuesto de sus ciudadanos.

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo! - le grito enojado España a sus jefes

-Oh no, claro que no España, ¡la provincias unidas tiene que volver a nuestro control!-

-No volverán, no importa lo que hagamos. Con esto solo estamos gastando dinero que fácilmente podríamos usar en otras guerras, sí seguimos así, podría aliarse con otros de los países que nos odian-

-Eso no sucederá- dijo su superior en un tono con una mezcla de cansancio y fastidio

-¿Quién lo asegura?-

- YO, ¡y tu no deberías estar discutiendo mis decisiones!

La poca paciencia de España murió

-¡Escúchame por una vez en tu insignificante vida!, ¡independiza las provincias del norte...!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los holandeses acorralaron a los españoles y en 1648 los españoles se rindieron por fin

-Firma- dijo Holanda prepotente poniendo la hoja delante del español

España leyó cuidadosamente el papel que titulaba: _Tratado de Münster. _En él, tenía que reconocer la independencia de las siete provincias de Utrecht, más algunos territorios y derechos financieros bla bla bla, ya sabía cómo eran aquellos acuerdos. Sin más resistencia firmo.

-De ahora en adelante eres responsable de tus propios problemas-

-aja- fue su única respuesta-

-Pero… - España sonrió malicioso- Bélgica se queda conmigo- no era que tuviera malas intenciones con ella, solo que después de ser derrotado no podía perderse la oportunidad de molestar a Holanda de una u otra manera.

-Solo por ahora…- susurro el holandés mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y se marchaba dando un portazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tu hermano ahora es libre- dijo el España cuando al llegar a casa Bélgica le abrió la puerta-

-¿En... enserio? -

-¿Crees que bromearía con eso?- dijo pasando hasta la sala y recostándose en una silla. Dio un suspiro largo- ¿Por qué no te marchaste con él?-

-No… no quise-

-Seria más doloroso tener que independizarte de él que de mi ¿verdad?- Bélgica no respondió -Un país que se aprecie de serlo debe independizarse algún día. Y sí estas aun atada a tu hermano tendrías que lastimarlo mucho para marcharte, y esas heridas no se curan rápidamente, por qué son heridas en el alma-

-Usted me entiende ¿verdad?-

-Creo comprender tus sentimientos hacia Holanda- dijo pensativo

-¿Qué debería hacer?- dijo la belga con un leve rubor bajando la vista

-Eso es algo en lo que de verdad no te puedo ayudar... a pesar de que te comprendo, no siento lo mismo que tu-

-Entiendo, pero tengo miedo de que sí le digo algo sobre... bueno...- sonrió nerviosa -el no me corresponda o peor, me odie…-

-¿Por qué debería odiarte?, no es como sí le hayas hecho algo malo-

-Porqué nos hemos criado como hermanos… me conoce y lo conozco desde que nacimos-

-Eh ahí el dilema Bélgica- España la miro fijamente -se criaron como hermanos pero… no lo son, solo las naciones dobles son auténticos hermanos, como Romano y Veneciano, piénsalo -

-Sí, claro que lo pensare señor España -

Bélgica se retiro de la habitación. España se recostó haciendo un poco de pereza, se estiro tronando los huesos de sus brazos. Cuando se relajo completamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación, Romano estaba dormido al frente suyo con un tomate a medio comer encima de su pecho, seguramente tendría un sueño agradable por qué en su cara había esbozado una sonrisilla perezosa.

Era la primera vez que España lo veía sonreír y era algo así como… _lindo._ Cómo envidiaba a ese mocoso que podía dormirse en cualquier lugar y momento.

No fue sino hasta que Romano despertó de repente sobresaltando a España, que se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había observado dormir al niño. El sol se había ocultado ya en el horizonte y España se levanto enseguida de la silla, yéndose a su cuarto dejando a Romano muy confundido, ¿Cuánto tiempo se la había pasado el bastardo observándolo?, bueno no es que importara, tenía algo que pedirle al español.

Con paso firme se dirigió al cuarto del ibérico dispuesto a enfrentarse a él, bueno, no es que fuera a pelear, solo iba a pedirle un favor ¡por Dios!, no es como sí el mundo se fuera a acabar por eso.

Se paro frente a la puerta y toco tres veces, a punto de llegar a la cuarta la puerta se abrió revelando al español con otra ropa diferente que lo miro extrañado.

-Romano, ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto extrañado pero sin ningún tono de hostilidad

-Eh… yo… ¿tienes que ir a Austria pronto?-

-¿Qué?- eso sí que era extraño -

- ¿¡Que sí tienes que ir a Austria por alguna razón, bastardo!?-

-Te entendí la primera vez Romano- dijo agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su colonia, no tuvo que agacharse mucho, el Sur de Italia empezaba a crecer- ¿pero para que necesitas que yo vaya a Austria? -

-Quisiera… bueno sí tienes que ir, que le llevaras a Veneciano… una carta-

-¿Eh?, está bien, creo que tengo que ir allá en algunas semanas-

-¿Se la llevarías?-

-Sí-

-¡Gracias! -

-De nada… -

Romano se fue dejando a España descansar.

Unas semanas después cumpliendo su pronóstico de viaje a Austria, Romano entrego la carta a su jefe.

-Entrégasela a Veneciano, no al bastardo de Austria por qué la leería, ni a la loca de Hungría por qué también chismosearía-

-No te preocupes Romano-

-Gracias-

-Jejeje, se te está haciendo costumbre agradecer, eso es bueno-

-¡Calla bastardo!- dijo corriendo lejos de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje de ida a casa de Austria no era para nada entretenido, se la paso todo el tiempo mirando por la ventana a ver sí con suerte veía algo que hiciera que por lo menos se riera un rato, no hubo éxito en su búsqueda. Al llegar dijo al conductor que lo dejara cerca de la casa, mas no que lo llevara hasta allí, quería caminar a través de la casa austriaca.

Tan entretenido estaba que sin pensar se puso a tararear una cancioncilla pegajosa, había venido vestido de acuerdo a un asunto de negocios; eso no quería decir que pareciera un viejito millonario, pero sí era algo diferente que su ropa de batalla, menos cómoda, más elaborada.

Llevaba en su bolsillo la carta de Romano, preparada para ser entregada. Tuvo ganas de leerla pero mejor no lo hizo, sí Romano había confiado en el entregándole la carta no iba a defraudarlo así.

Una vez llegando a la casa volvió a encontrarse con Veneciano que estaba barriendo, pero con un aire deprimente a su rededor. Se acerco con cuidado al niño por detrás, sería mejor entregarle la carta sin que Austria o Hungría se enteraran, así no podrían acosarla para que dijera que decía.

-Italia veneciano- susurro cerca del niño que volteo sobresaltado por el inesperado dialogo, al ver a España trato de gritar por ayuda, por lo cual el mayor tuvo que taparle la boca -Shhh, te he traído una carta de tu hermano, no grites- dijo retirando su boca de la mano del menor-

-¿Enserio?- susurro sorprendido el norteño, su hermano no era de esos que escribían cartas muy a menudo así que lo cogía por sorpresa

-Claro que sí- dijo el español

-¿Me la darás?-

-Por supuesto - dijo sacando el sobre junto al cual salió un tomate- no deben enterarse de esto ni Austria ni Hungría, Romano dijo que esta carta es solo para ti- miro el tomate y luego a Veneciano, concentrado totalmente en la fruta- puedes quedarte el tomate-

-¡Gracias!- dijo Veneciano, y tan impulsivo como era se aferro en un abrazo algo fuerte al mayor, que quedo en estado de shock, no lo abrazaban muy a menudo aunque correspondió el abrazo levemente.

Cuando aquella muestra de afecto terminó, entraron a la escena Austria y Hungría, justo a tiempo para no verlos abrazados.

-Que… ¡qué haces aquí!- señalo el austriaco, temiendo de nuevo que se fueran a llevar a Veneciano, de igual manera la húngara se puso a la defensiva sacando una… ¿sartén?

-No deberías estar aquí señor España- dijo la húngara en un tono hostil

-No vengo a pelear…- dijo el español frotándose por un momento las sienes -

-¿Qué?- Austria había escuchado bien ¿el reino de España no había venido a pelear?

-Vine por negocios, ¿podrías guardar tu sartén?-dijo mirando la húngara

-No -

-Está bien, me vale madre. ¿Quieres escuchar mi propuesta o me voy…?-

-Pasa- dijo el austriaco- hablemos en la sala-

El ibérico se alejo de veneciano encaminándose a la sala del palacio de Austria, dejando al norteño y su carta solos.

-Fratello…- susurro veneciano abriendo el sobre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas:

[1]La Unión de Utrecht fue un acuerdo firmado en la ciudad holandesa de Utrecht el 23 de enero de 1579 entre las provincias rebeldes de los Países Bajos, en aquel tiempo enfrentadas a la corona española durante la guerra de los ochenta años. Está considerada como el origen de la República de las Provincias Unidas.

[2]La tregua de los Doce Años, también llamada tregua de Amberes, fue un tratado de paz firmado en 1609 entre España y las Provincias Unidas de los Países Bajos; supuso un receso pacífico en la guerra de los ochenta años que los holandeses mantenían contra el Imperio español desde 1568 para conseguir su independencia.

**¡uf! Hacer un fic con referencias históricas da mucho trabajo, he tenido que leer demasiado, pero no importa porque con Hetalia y mi mirada fujoshi, he encontrado tanto yaoi leyendo historia que no lo creerían.**

**Voy a cambiar en el resumen de la parte superior de la pagina la referencia Spamano, y le agregare el holanda x Bélgica y el GerIta pero en este ultimo todo girará mediante la visión de la pareja principal.**

**Dejen reviews para que actualice mas rápido XD, se aceptan críticas constructivas, ideas, tomates, piedras, bombas, dinero en efectivo ($$$$) y lo que quieran.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. la carta

**Hola!, aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, antes que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios:**

**Bellota****: gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te hayas emocionado leyéndolo así como yo me emocione escribiéndolo, y si… ¡vi el capítulo 6 de hetalia beautiful world! Es tan… divino. **

**Kitsunechan: ****sí, me he demorado en actualizar, más que todo porque tengo ya otros 2 fic que hacer, pero gracias por tenerme paciencia.**

**CARTA**

_Hola estúpido Feliciano:_

_Como no te has dignado a escribirme ni una mísera carta, he decidido escribírtela yo, ¡agradéceme!_

_No sabía que escribirte, pero al final decidí hacerte un relato de mis experiencias aquí._

_Pero antes de eso quiero preguntarte ¿Qué tal te ha ido allí en la casa de Austria, bastardo?, ¿te tratan bien?, se que no me responderás hasta la carta que me envíes, ¡porque me tienes que enviar una respuesta!, pero igual te preguntare de antemano para que no se te olvide._

_¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hemos estado separados? ¡Más de cuatro siglos!, aun recuerdo cuando podíamos movernos libremente por nuestro país sin que bastardos austriacos o españoles nos pusieran en problemas... Hablando de eso, te contare lo que pasa aquí en España; cuando recién llegue conocí a Emma, ya sabes que te he hablado de ella y ya la has visto la ves que fuimos, es linda, dulce y muy genial y también esta Holanda un tipo fuerte, que parece malo pero cuando lo conoces te das cuenta que es todo lo contrario. _

_Desde siempre hubo problemas, cuando llegue, estaba asustado, y sabes que no me gusta admitirlo, pero cuando conocí a España nunca había sentido tanto miedo, el era un hombre muy frio y malo. Como naciones todos tenemos un mal pasado, pero hay que dejarlo atrás, no llevarlo arrastrando con uno porque no dejara caminar adelante._

_Los primeros años fueron tan malos, que seguramente te enteraste de que fue a casa de Austria buscando venganza por el engaño que le hizo, debió haberlo sabido desde el principio que la mayoría de las veces, las personas regalan cosas defectuosas o baratas. __

Feliciano recordó la desagradable escena cuando España llego e intento llevárselo, sí no fuera por Hungría que lo salvo, estaría viviendo ahora bajo dominio español…

_En un principio yo lo soportaba ni él a mí. La tensión en la casa era frecuente, las peleas cada vez mayores y las consecuencias de esas peleas eran grandes. Pensé en escapar por un tiempo, pero luego me pregunte "¿dónde?"._

_Y después de todo me di cuenta de que ese era el único lugar donde me aceptaron, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijo Austria el día en que llego a nuestra casa y nos derroto en una pelea completamente dispareja finalmente marchándose y llevándote con él?, él dijo "tu quédate, no te necesito" y ahí me di cuenta de lo inútil que era; ya me he llevado preguntando varios siglos la razón de porque Italia somos dos y no uno solo, de porque estoy yo y no solo tú, y no he hallado respuesta._

_Sabes que tú eres la única persona con la que me puedo sincerar, a pesar de que me siento celoso de ti, sabes que te envidio y casi siempre te lo termino gritado millones de ocasiones... Pero a pesar de que te digo que no te me acerques, tú siempre llegas con la sonrisa que parece haber nacido cocida a tu rostro y me dices que me quieres y que nunca me dejaras solo, no lo entiendo. Deberías odiarme y no, eres el único que me quiso desde el principio, sin juzgarme o compararme. __

– Pues porque sé que aunque me digas que me odias, no es cierto– dijo Feliciano sonriendo mientras seguía leyendo la carta _

_Desde que te conocí el día que el abuelo Roma volvió a casa después de tantos años, no han dejado de compararme contigo, y cuando me entere que España había ido a reclamarte por el engaño hecho sentí como se me destrozaba el alma por millonésima vez, siempre comparándome, siempre humillándome, siempre queriéndose deshacer de mi, esa es la vida que me toco..._

_Pero a pesar de eso España me conservo con él ¿puedes creerlo?, creía que me abandonaría y tendría que seguir esperando y esperando alguien que me llevara a un lugar que realmente pudiera llamar hogar. _

_Me dejo quedar, y continúe siendo torpe, inútil y grosero, no puedo ser de otra manera aunque lo intente, mis manos no nacieron para tocar una escoba. Lo saque de sus casillas muchas veces y me gane una buena bofetada una vez. En aquel problema con Francia, luego del golpe, lloré y lloré mientras él me llevaba a casa a rastras, pero no por la bofetada, eso era una pequeñez, lloraba porque me preguntaba en silencio porque me llevaba de regreso, porque me salvaba, cuando lo que yo esperaba era que me tirara a mi suerte y una jauría de __lobos__ países se repartieran mi territorio. _

_No soy una alguien que llore a menudo, y eso lo sabes tu mejor que nadie, ¿además para que llorar por bastardos y pequeñeces que no valen la pena?, pero ese día no pude evitar estar feliz, porque a pesar del golpe y el castigo comprendí que la casa del español era lo único que podía llamar hogar desde que él abuelo murió y tú te fuiste. _

_Cuando él se fue para terminar descubriendo América, nos sentimos muy contentos, la casa era menos incomoda y la vida más agradable, ¿pero sabes de qué me di cuenta también?, de que a España también le hubiera gustado algo como lo que nosotros sentíamos cuando él se iba, siempre mostrándole hostilidad y desprecio. Nunca dejamos que él, quien es el legítimo dueño de la casa, se sintiera en aquel lugar como si realmente perteneciera a una familia, bueno, a lo más cercano que nosotros los países podemos entender por familia. _

_La única que se mostraba un poco más amable con él era Bélgica, aun no le he preguntado porque, tal vez ella se dio cuenta antes de que España también necesitaba un lugar… ¿he intentaba darle un poco de "cariño"?, pero cuando llego Turquía cambio todo nuestro parecer, en especial el mío._

_En primer lugar, fue culpa mía que él tuviera que pelearse con Turquía, sí hubiera aceptado su maldita (pero necesaria) compañía hasta Italia, nada de eso habría pasado y él no hubiera llegado medio muerto después de la batalla, y yo… y yo… no le… hubiera pedido disculpas llorando, ¡ya lo dije!, puedes reírte sí quieres, de todas formas allá no me voy a enterar…_

_Le pedí disculpas mientras lloraba, porque cuando llego a casa y lo vi bañado en sangre, no pude evitar recordar al abuelo Roma, cuando después de cada batalla legaba lleno de heridas, y sentí tanto miedo de que muriera que tuve que correr hacia otro lado para no haber terminado demostrando lo preocupado que estaba. Porque sí, me preocupe y me di cuenta de que sin querer empecé a identificarme con él, primero porque yo que creía que nadie me quería, pero ahora que miraba a España el está igual o peor de solo que yo, ahora yo tenía a Bélgica que siempre me hacia compañía y a Holanda, que a pesar de su seriedad es un buen sujeto._

_Cuando Inglaterra derroto su armada invencible también me sentí muy preocupado, cuando se marchaba vi como del traje le caían gotas de sangre, y supe enseguida que no había nada que hacer por su flota naval. Trate de ocultar mi preocupación mediante la indiferencia, pero no va conmigo, parecía más bien que estuviera gritando a los cuatro vientos lo preocupado que estaba. Cuando regresó, se me detuvo el corazón debido a que llego tan mal, que creí que esta vez no se salvaría, y por eso le grite a Inglaterra insultos que casi hacen que me gane una paliza, sí no fuera porque España se levanto y me defendió, todavía me dolerían los golpes. _

_Por eso fue que mientras estaba inconsciente ayude a Bélgica a curarlo, cada día, fielmente guardando la esperanza de que se recuperara pronto. Aprovechando eso Holanda se fue de la casa de España a su propio país, intento llevarse a Bélgica con él pero ella no quiso, dijo que por quedarse a cuidar de mi, pero yo sabía que había ahí algo encerrado, ella lo quiere más que a un hermano, más que a cualquier otro y por eso fue que no entendí en ese momento porque se quedaba sí estar con él es lo que ella mas quiere. _

_Él sabía que como países tenemos que independizarnos algún día, incluso tu y yo Feliciano, y ella escogió ese momento para separarse de él por alguna razón, espero que eso no afecte al amor que ellos dos se tienen. Cuando España despertó y se dio cuenta que él no estaba, creí que se enojaría pero no lo hizo, intento una reconquista pero sin mucho ánimos y aunque estuvo a punto de ganar, perdió y tuvo que reconocerlo como independiente._

_Luego de eso nos quedamos solos nosotros tres, y aunque las cosas no han ido mal, no sé que pasara de ahora en adelante que todo se empieza a complicar, ojalá todo salga bien. _

_En cierto modo ahora estoy muy a gusto aquí, ¡incluso planté un sembrado de tomates!, esa fruta roja que trajo de América, ahora es muy popular y además Bélgica me hace dulces de vez en cuando, ¡ella es tan buena cocinera!, en esta casa no he intentado tocar la cocina aunque he tenido ganas de preparar pasta, pero tengo miedo de que no les guste. Dejémonos de cosas complicadas pues quería preguntarte:_

_¿Qué tal las cosas con el tal Sacro Imperio Romano?_

En cuanto Feliciano leyó eso sus ojos se aguaron y su sonrisa se borro de repente.

_No te lo conté pero cuando fui a visitarte el muy bastardo me dijo que tú le gustabas. ¡Ese bobalicón no sabe que eres hombre!, hasta me pidió permiso para decírtelo. Eres un bastardo suertudo, toda la gente te quiere, aun sin proponérselo pero te quieren._

_Espero que te vaya bien, y me gustaría verte pronto, dejare la carta así, porque sí no se convertirá en un libro, pero a fin de cuentas lo único que trato de decir con todo esto es que te extraño._

_Y sí me llego a enterar de que alguien más leyó esta carta, ¡te vas a arrepentir!, no se sí la vas a quemar, romper o te la vas a comer ¡pero que nadie más se entere!_

_Hasta pronto, tú hermano:_

_Lovino Vargas _ _

Cuando Feliciano termino de leer la carta, rompió en llanto. Todo iba bien hasta que le pregunto por el Sacro Imperio, el que hacía un poco de tiempo atrás, le había declarado su amor, robado su primer beso y marchado prometiendo regresar. Necesitaba a su hermano o ya no podría seguir soportando la pena de saber que seguramente no volvería a ver a aquel niño tímido que dijo que lo amaba, porque él era un imperio, y los imperios están condenados a desaparecer.

Cogió la carta arrugándola entre sus manos y entro a la sala donde Austria se reunía con España y se paro frente a la chimenea, Austria notó que llevaba un papel en la mano

– ¿Qué tienes ahí, Italia?– pregunto con su usual tono afeminado mientras se acomodaba las gafas

España trago grueso, ojala Austria no se enterara de que el vino a traerle ese recado a veneciano.

El no respondió y cuando Austria se iba a levantar y quitarle el papel, lo tiro al fuego que lo consumió rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Austria de sacarlo y leerlo

–¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!– reclamo el austriaco enojado

Italia del norte volteo y le mostro la cara, en ella las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas y se mordía el labio en una forma de intentar ahogar sus lamentos

–¿Qué te pasa Italia?– dijo Hungría preocupada viendo al niño de sus ojos llorar de esa manera

– Quiero… ver… a mi hermanito… Romano –

–¿Qué?– España estaba algo extrañado, no entendía porque el chiquillo lloraba así, ¿tal vez Romano le había dicho cosas muy feas en la carta?

–¡Quiero ver a mi hermano Romano!– dijo veneciano histérico, mientras intentaba atacar a todos los cuadros, adornos, y floreros de la habitación llorando amargamente.

– ¡Italia, no hagas daños!– dijo Hungría intentando controlar al pequeño que ya había tirado varias cosas al piso, rompiéndolas.

– ¡No, no, no!, ¡quiero ver a Romano!, ¡quiero verlo!– decía el niño mientras continuaba tirando cosas, al final Hungría lo levanto del piso y cuando ella creyó que intentaría hacerle daño, lo único que paso fue que se abrazo firmemente a ella mientras lloraba y lloraba llamando a su hermano.

Austria se froto las sienes, hacia días que Italia no era la misma niña alegre y amable, ahora se la pasaba deprimida y el sabia que lloraba a escondidas, todo eso había iniciado cuando el Sacro Imperio Romano se marcho de la casa. Tenía que hacer algo por ella, no podía dejarla morir de la pena.

–Hungría– llamo el austriaco–

–Sí señor Austria– respondió ella alternando el dialogo con las palabras de consuelo hacia su querido Feliciano.

–Vete con Italia a la casa de España por… – pareció pensarlo, poniéndose la mano en la barbilla – dos semanas–

– ¿Eh?– interrumpió el español con el seño fruncido, como que no lo estaban tomando en cuenta en la decisión para nada–

– España – dijo el austriaco, el ibérico lo miro fijamente– ¿serias tan amable de aceptar en tu casa a Hungría e Italia por estás dos semanas?, Veneciana ha estado muy deprimida y creo que le haría bien pasar unos días con su hermano, Hungría va como acompañante y cuidadora–

El español pareció pensárselo seriamente, eso hasta que choco con la mirada llorosa y suplicante de Italia.

–Bien – dijo y de repente se sonrió malicioso– pero tú pagaras la comida– solo quería fastidiar un poco al austriaco

–Por supuesto– dijo sonrojándose de vergüenza, sabía que indirectamente le había dicho tacaño

–Entonces vayan empacando sus cosas, termino con Austria y me regreso a España –

No falto decir nada mas, Hungría e Italia se fueron a empacar, ella quedaba preocupada por Austria, pero sabía que esa visita a Romano le haría mucho bien a Veneciano, lo que la extrañaba era la facilidad con la que España había aceptado el trato.

Aun así, después de despedirse de Austria se subió al carruaje con Italia y España rumbo a sus improvisadas vacaciones en la casa ibérica.

**Hasta la próxima… si les gusto comenten, y si no…. ¡también! **


	10. sin titulo

**No tengo ni inspiración para el titulo esta vez, perdón.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una vez despedidos del austriaco subieron al carruaje. La situación era bastante aburrida, no había conversación y la húngara tenía una atmosfera inquietante, como sí en cualquier momento fuera a lanzarse contra España y sacudirlo hasta sacarle sus verdaderas intenciones al aceptar la propuesta de Austria.

Mientras tanto Veneciano se había quedado dormido con su cabeza recostaba en el regazo de la húngara, quien de manera protectora le acariciaba el cabello.

– ¿Qué es lo que te traes en mente? – soltó la húngara directamente –no me termino de creer que usted le haya aceptado así como así la propuesta al señor Austria –

–No tengo ninguna intención con su parte de Italia… ya no… – dijo el ibérico mirando por la ventana sin prestarle demasiada atención al asunto.

– ¿Entonces cuál fue su razón para aceptar? – la húngara insistió

–Mire, señorita Hungría – dijo España con el ceño fruncido –ya le dije que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño a Italia Veneciano, ni siquiera quiero apoderarme de él; solo lo hice por Romano. Por favor no me moleste más –

La húngara cambio su semblante por uno más calmado y hablo con un poco más de control.

–Discúlpeme por favor; este pequeño representa mucho para mí, por eso lo defenderé a toda costa. Más sí usted en verdad no tiene malas intenciones puede estar seguro que no seré hostil con usted –

–Entiendo tu situación; puedo asegurarte que no intentare nada, la razón por la que acepte fue… – suspiro pesada y largamente –porque Romano le envió una carta a su hermano y justo después de que este– señalo a veneciano –la leyera, se puso histérico. Pienso que le hará bien a Romano compartir un tiempo con su hermano y sé que lo mismo piensa usted –

– ¿Todo lo hace por Romano? – la húngara se sorprendió – ¿no que lo odiaba? –

–Nuestra relación ha mejorado un poco… o eso me gustaría creer –

La húngara decidió que ya no debía seguir con la conversación y el ambiente se sumió de nuevo en el silencio.

Unas horas más de viaje y Veneciano se despertó, estirando sus bracitos al aire y bostezando perezosamente.

– ¿Ya llegamos señorita Hungría? –

–Aún falta un poco Vene– así era como ella le apodaba; "Vene", ya en privado le llamaba "Feli"

–Entiendo– dijo sentándose correctamente en su lugar y dirigiendo su mirada a España al frente de ellos –

–No debes molestarle, se ha dormido hace un rato – le advirtió Hungría

El niño asintió

– Ya quiero ver a Romano– dijo entre emocionado, nervioso y nostálgico

–España me ha contado que Romano te envió una carta, ¿qué decía?–

–Es un secreto– respondió el niño. Ella supo que no le contaría nada así que lo dejo así.

Le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza a su veneciano. Luego de un poco más de tiempo divisaron la casa española y Veneciano se emocionó despertando sin querer al español al frente. Se asustó por la reacción que tendría, pero simplemente se desperezó y diviso su casa.

Les pidió que esperaran en el carruaje y él se dirigió a la entrada para avisar de las visitas, toco la puerta y lo recibió Bélgica con una sonrisa.

–Traje visitas –

– ¿Enserio? – dijo la belga sorprendida, España no era de los que invitara muy seguido la gente a su casa – ¿Quiénes? –

–Primero que nada… ¿Dónde está Romano?– miro por encima del hombro de la belga buscándolo, lo que le saco una risilla a la rubia.

–En el patio, ¿lo traigo? –

–Por favor, yo iré mientras por ellos – señalo la carroza

La rubia dio media vuelta y corrió al patio. Lo encontró comiendo unos dulces que hacia un rato ella le había preparado.

–Roma~ – canturreo –han venido a visitarte –

– ¿Enserio? – pregunto extrañado, nunca lo visitaba nadie

–Sí, España acabo de llegar con ellos, ¿quieres ir? –

–Claro –

Él se levantó a toda prisa y aposto una carrera con la rubia para ver quien llegaba primero la puerta, una vez allí después de recuperar el aliento le pregunto a su jefe

– ¿A quién trajiste, bastardo? –

El ibérico se dio una palmada en la frente, preocupándose porque se dio cuenta de que se empezaba a acostumbrar a que el menor lo llamara "bastardo"

–No me llames así Romano– dijo tranquilamente, el menor le respondió enseñándole la lengua

– ¿Quién vino? – repitió el menor

España hizo una seña con la mano y tanto veneciano como Hungría pasaron a la casa

– ¿Vene… Veneciano? – dijo Romano sorprendido

– ¡Romano!, ¡fratello! ¡Qué gusto verte!– el menor se lanzó a los brazos del mayor en un abrazo efusivo

– ¡Quítate Veneciano!, ¡me destripas! – grito Romano aunque en realidad no estaba haciendo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por quitarse a su hermano de encima

Después de un momento Feliciano se levantó por fin, y su hermano no pudo evitar notar como las lágrimas habían hecho presencia en los ojos de su mellizo

– ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿¡estás bien!? – dijo Romano – ¿Por qué lloras? – de repente se mostraba preocupado

– ¿Por qué no van afuera?– sugirió Hungría –hablen allá mientras los adultos resolvemos cosas aquí dentro –

Bélgica asintió, España les señalo el patio con la cabeza.

Los dos hermanos desaparecieron por la puerta mientras Hungría se disponía también a explicarles la situación de Feliciano a los otros dos

–Vamos a la mesa – sugirió Bélgica – allí hablaremos más a gusto –

España asintió

–Sí me disculpan, primero iré a quitarme esta ropa – dejo a las dos mujeres solas mientras iba a cambiarse, ¡como picaba aquella ropa del infierno!

Mientras eso pasaba, los dos mellizos italianos hablaban tranquilos afuera para que Veneciano se calmara, Romano le había regalado a su hermano un tomate y esperaba pacientemente a que se lo acabara para que pudiera hablar. Una vez el norteño acabo con la fruta su hermano no perdió tiempo y le pregunto

– Y bien Feliciano ¿Por qué llorabas? –

– Esto… – Feliciano entristeció su semblante – fue por tu carta –

– ¡Que!, ¿acaso te dije algo malo en ella? –

– No, es solo que… me puse muy triste, eso es todo –

– Y tú me crees imbécil ¿cierto? – dijo el otro levantando una ceja – dime la verdad –

Feliciano agacho la cabeza

– Es que… – dijo conteniendo una lagrimilla que ya se empezaba a asomar

– ¿Y? – dijo romano pensativo – ¡espera!, no me digas que Austria te castigó… de nuevo –

– No es eso…tú me preguntaste por el Sacro Imperio… Romano y –

– ¿Entonces?... –

– ¡Él se fue! – dijo abrazándose sorpresivamente a su hermano – ¡se fue a una guerra!, él me dijo que me amaba, me beso y se marchó, dijo que volvería… ¡pero sé que no es verdad!, estaba muy débil, la paz de Westfalia* lo debilito mucho –

– Primero que nada… ¿de quién me estás hablando? –

–Del… muchacho rubio que conociste en Austria– respondió Veneciano, Romano lo recordó enseguida

– ¿Y adonde se fue ese idiota? –

– ¡Se fue a la guerra, pero ya sé que no volverá, la constitución interna de su cuerpo solo es letra muerta! –

– ¡Maldición!... – sí algo sabían muy bien las representaciones de los países es que sí su constitución gubernamental se desintegra se vuelven solo un cuerpo vacío en espera de la muerte definitiva, porque ya nadie cree en ellos como nación.

– Yo… lo quiero…mucho –

– ¿Estás consciente de que son hombres? – reprendió Romano – ¿y eso no te importa?, ¿y aun así te gusta? – miro fijamente al norteño en busca de una respuesta –

Este se sintió acorralado, su hermano era algo recio cuando se refería a ese tipo de cosas

–…sí… – confeso

– ¡Estás loco! – vocifero el mayor, al menos adentro de la casa no lo escucharon – ¡eso es un pecado! – en principio no le había molestado ya que pensaba que era una broma

–Estoy enamorado – respondió el menor con la cabeza gacha –

– ¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo que dices? –

– ¡Lo sé!, ¡y lo siento! – soltó Veneciano en lágrimas – ¿pero qué puedo hacer?, el sentimiento no se va, por más que yo sepa que es prohibido –

Romano se fue contra Veneciano, este cerró los ojos esperando un golpe de parte del mayor que no llegó, un par de brazos lo rodearon y le abrazaron

–Que te quede claro que no me gusta y no estoy de acuerdo, pero eres mi hermano y tú no tienes la culpa. Al que maldeciré por siempre es a ese bastardo, le dije muy claro que no quería verte llorar por su culpa, y mira lo que te hace. Lo odio. Y hasta en el mismísimo infierno lo seguiré atormentando con mis maldiciones –

Veneciano sabía que era mejor no discutirle más, su testarudo hermano no cambiaría de decisión.

– Algún día… – soltó de repente el norteño

– ¿Eh? –

–Algún día cuando tú experimentes lo que es el amor, sentirás lo que yo siento y me comprenderás de verdad –

Eso mismo se estaba preguntando el italiano mayor en esos momentos. Emma salió y los llamo a comer.

Una vez dentro de la casa, fueron hasta el comedor donde la húngara estaba terminando de colocar los platos en la mesa, Feliciano quiso ayudarle pero ella le dijo que no se preocupara que pronto terminara.

La cena fue cálida, la conversación era fluida, especialmente por Bélgica y Hungría que como buenas amigas que eran conversaban amenamente sobre temas irrelevantes y cotidianos, graciosos, sin sacar a relucir ninguna de las difíciles situaciones que pasaban.

La noche llego tan pronto que ni se dieron cuenta y la hora de dormir se hiso presente; España tenía mucho trabajo para el día siguiente y fue el primero en irse a descansar.

Los segundos fueron Feliciano y Lovino que por ser los más "pequeños" debían dormir temprano, la húngara y la belga charlaron mucho tiempo más.

–. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –.–. –. –. –. –. –. –. –.–. –. –. –. –. –. Los siguientes seis días fueron medianamente normales en la casa ibérica, Feliciano se deprimía menos, parecía que estar con su hermano lo estaba ayudando mucho. España no se encontraba en la casa, había tenido que salir a atender asuntos relevantes de la economía española junto con Inglaterra y Francia. A nadie le hacía gracia el nombre del inglés en esa casa pero hay asuntos que se resuelven hablando no luchando, y eso es mucho más beneficioso que perder más soldados y dinero.

Romano y Feliciano crecían lento pero seguro, eso les estaba dando aviso a los mayores de que los dos hermanos estaban empezando a estar listos como naciones y no solo colonias.

Solo los seres humanos piensan que las tierras que se toman como "colonias" les duraran toda la eternidad. Para las naciones son solo pequeños países que deben criar hasta que el momento llegue, y aunque ellos opongan resistencia, un día terminaran huyendo lejos del nido, de la misma manera que los hijos dejan a los padres, con la diferencia que esas colonias pueden seguirte queriendo u odiarte tanto hasta convertirse en tu peor enemigo.

¿Cómo se sentían ellos al respecto?, nadie se dignaba preguntarles.

Esa era de las cosas que más temía Hungría, se había esforzado como una madre lo haría por Feliciano, pero llegado el momento tendría que luchar contra él, ¿la odiaría? Ella iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, más que por su propio deseo era por el deseo de quienes la manejan, de la gente que siempre piensa en suprimir la rebelión de un subordinado, haciendo cosas que acaban con lazos tan fuertes como el amor o la amistad.

Siempre había sido así. Guerrera. Llegando a pensar en el inicio de su vida que era un hombre por la rudeza con la que fue tratada y entrenada para el mundo.

–. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –.–. –. –. –. –. –. –. –.–. –. –. –. –. –. Decidieron ir a Venecia en un nuevo plan para hacer que Feliciano se sintiera mucho mejor. España también decidió ir, quería deshacerse de sus jefes por al menos unos días. Sabía que tal vez los incomodaría pero realmente necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello que lo atormentaba.

Llegaron a la hermosa cuidad de "_Venecia_" con sus canales, sus maravillosos monumentos, su gente cálida y amable. La vista de la ciudad-estado era algo que reconfortaba el cansancio del cuerpo y el alma. Romano y Feliciano no pudieron sentirse más contentos de volver a pisar tierra italiana, ellos sentían la vida correr por la tierra, al corazón de menor de los mellizos latir fuertemente con cada edificio, plaza o monumento reconfortando su cuerpo y recordándole que él estaba allí por ellos y para ellos, que estar respirando el mismo aire que su gente era el lugar que le correspondía.

Aunque por las divisiones, los títulos que realmente le correspondían como representación del norte de Italia no eran válidos, su cuerpo estaba repartido entre el marquesado de Saluzzo, obispado de Trento, ducado de Milán, republica de Florencia y otros. Feliciano no era tenido en cuenta como representación en algunos de ellos, aunque para esos territorios independientes no hubiera nacido un representante, lo que indicaba que tarde o temprano volverían a unirse.

Así mismo Romano solo tenía poder como la representación del reino de Nápoles, aunque estaba dividido en menos partes que su hermano; solo como el anterior reino, el reino de Sicilia, y también formaba parte de su otro hermano, una representación que había nacido compartiendo Roma como corazón de suyo y de Romano, le llamaban; estados pontificios. Pocas veces lo había visto, pues se mantenía recluido en Roma más en concreto en la capilla Sixtina y poca gente lo veía.

El último en la familia italiana era el más pequeño en territorio de todos, cuya aparición en el mundo fue en el año 1291, cuando el papa la declaro independiente. Él, era la republica de San Marino.

Feliciano parecía volar por las calles que conocía de memoria, deslizándose con la agilidad de un pájaro por los callejones y canales. Había logrado perder por un momento a los mayores, menos a Romano que le seguía de cerca el paso como la segunda persona en conocer esa cuidad mejor que nadie. Aunque Hungría, España, y Bélgica no se preocuparon mucho, ya que al haber vuelto después de tantos años a su tierra era lógico que quisieran recorrerla toda para ver que había cambiado, que seguía igual y que cambiaría más adelante.

Feliciano salía de una tienda con un libro en brazos, cuando fue reconocido por uno de sus habitantes. Aunque no lo habían visto por su aislamiento en Austria la gente de Italia podía reconocer a sus representaciones como por instinto, ya que ellos eran en sí, parte de los dos mellizos. Justo lo que aquel habitante necesitaba.

– ¡Señor Italia! – llamo el hombre mayor –

– ¿Qué pasa? – contesto por inercia el menor –

– ¡Tengo un problema, por favor ayúdeme, es por aquí! –

–Está bien– el hombre corrió delante mientras Feliciano caminaba más lento con el pesado libro en brazos –

Llegaron a uno de los canales de Venecia

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! – se sorprendió el representante de Venecia al ver una barca ostentosa y grande atrapada en la mitad del afluente.

–Es mi barca, soy rico y mande que la hicieran bella para poder presumirla, pero se atascó… –

– ¡Eso es lo que siempre piensan los ricos! – exclamo Feliciano enfadado, siempre los habitantes con más poderío no tenían en cuenta los problemas que traían con sus excentricidades – ¡prohibiré todos los barcos demasiado grandes o excéntricos, por el bien de los canales de Venecia! –

–No es necesario ser tan drástico… – el habitante estaba muy incómodo, se sentía mal ser regañado por alguien que físicamente se veía menor, bastante menor… se le ocurrió una idea y saco un puñado de dulces para ofrecerlos a Feliciano, a cambio de que no hiciera lo que anterior mente había dicho –

– ¿Te gustan? –

– ¡Sí! – respondió animoso el menor

–Te puedo dar más sí quieres… pero… ¿escucharas mi petición? –

–No, porque lo que está mal no debe ser permitido – Feliciano con una mueca de burla, por un momento escucho como alguien decía "¡bien hecho!", volteo para mirar y no había nadie, bueno tal vez había sido su imaginación, así que no se preocupó por eso. No sabía que con esa sanción, estaba dando nacimiento al transporte más popular de Venecia, la góndola.

Una vez su habitante se marchó por donde vino muy inconforme cabe decirlo, mientras Feliciano se reía de su ingenuidad, intentar sobornarlo con dulces era una tontería, tenía la apariencia de un niño pero no era tan terriblemente estúpido como para dejar asuntos tan relevantes referentes al transporte de su gente, solo por aquellos caramelos. De repente sintió una palmada en la parte trasera del cuello.

– ¡Ay! – se quejó, volteo el rostro y frente a él se encontraba Romano – esto es por escaparte – le ofreció una galleta recién comprada que Feliciano acepto con gusto – bien hecho –

– ¿eh? –

– ¿Crees que no te estaba mirando? –

Feliciano sonrió y los dos se dispusieron a buscar a los mayores que llevaban bastante sin saber de ellos. Se encontraron en la plaza de san marcos, justo en frente de la catedral del mismo nombre, Hungría abrazo a Veneciano al verlo volver hacia ella y Romano se sentó al lado de Bélgica que le acaricio la cabeza y le dio un giño travieso.

– ¿Y España? – pregunto

– Dentro de la catedral – respondió Hungría – hace rato que está ahí –

Romano sin decir más, se metió también a la catedral, allí lo vio. Arrodillado frente al altar con los ojos cerrados y relajados moviendo los labios como sí hablara pero sin emitir sonido. Se acercó despacio y pudo reparar lo concentrado que estaba, se sentó justo a su lado, más el mayor ni cuenta se dio. Esperaba que terminara lo que seguramente eran oraciones. Una vez que el ibérico abrió los ojos mientras la frase que salía de sus labios se quedaba a medias y se daba la bendición, giro la cabeza para observar mejor a quien se había sentado a su diestra, era Romano.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Entrar a la catedral como todo el mundo, ¿o no puedo? – dijo levantándose de la silla en la que se hallaba sentado –

–Olvídalo – se puso de pie – ¿y los otros? –

–Afuera esperando que termines… –

– ¿Algún problema con que me demore?, tengo bastantes cosas por la que pedir perdón y dar gracias –

– ¿Pedir perdón? –

–Sí –dijo mirando al altar –ya sabes… por lo demonio que he sido y para que no me mande el infierno a la tierra, que con vivir eternamente tengo más que suficiente… –

– "_Aun entre demonios hay unos peores que otros, y entre muchos malos hombres suele haber alguno bueno" – _ recito el menor –

–…eso… es del…. –

– Quijote de la Mancha – terminó Romano dando unos pasos a la puerta mientras su jefe le seguía el paso –

– Y decías que la literatura española era simplona y de mal gusto –

– ¿Y que sí no era _tan_ cierto? – respondió sin darle importancia – de vez en cuando puede ser interesante leer que un hombre luche contra un molino –

Una carcajada salió de la boca del mayor, reprimida a la mitad ya que seguían en la iglesia. Romano se quedó en shock, esa risa no era como la que solía soltar en las batallas que sonaba como chirrido, era cálida y amable. Algo raro pasó, porque sintió un latido algo más fuerte que los demás en el pecho. Sintió como alguien le acariciaba la cabeza, y levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su jefe español.

–Me alegra que te guste –

Romano aparto la pesada y dura mano de su cabeza mientras caminaba afuera donde lo recibió Feliciano en un efusivo abrazo.

– ¡Ni que no me hubieras visto en siglos!, ¡suéltame! – como siempre el mayor de los italianos nunca se dejaba consentir.

– ¿Será hora de volver a casa? –

– Pasemos la noche aquí – dijo la húngara – mañana volveremos a España –

– Estoy de acuerdo – dijo el español mientras Bélgica asentía conforme con la decisión –

La casa de Veneciano estaba algo deteriorada por tanto tiempo en desuso así que mejor todos fueron a hospedarse en otro lugar. Los dos hermanos durmieron en la misma cama y aunque le habían ofrecido a Romano ir también a Roma él había rechazado la oferta sin decirles la razón, lo dejaron así y se fueron a dormir.

– hermano… – susurro veneciano ya de noche –

–mmm…. – Romano había estado a punto de dormirse si no fuera por la interrupción de su mellizo menor.

– ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a Roma? –

– Cuando… vuelva a Roma… será… para quedarme allá –

Feliciano entendió y lo dejo dormir.

Tal vez al regresar de nuevo a la casa española, todos llevaban una carga un poco menos pesada en los hombros, tal vez las cosas mejoraran, o tal vez no. Hasta ese momento nadie lo sabía.

Mas por un momento se dieron el lujo de cerrar los ojos al mundo y sentirse enteramente parte de lo que los rodeaba, sin que todo recayera en ellos, lo bueno y lo malo por un momento no les afectó.

Los rayos del sol los despertaron a todos tranquilamente. Dejaron sus sueños inconclusos, sin saber exactamente sí lo soñado eran recuerdos de batallas pasadas o fantasías de guerreros y espadas que nunca habían ocurrido en realidad.

Bastó solo un detalle, un saludo a la hora del desayuno para saber que todo había cambiado y lo que antes era tensión e inseguridad, poco a poco se convertía en una convivencia real en la que todos encajaban, incluso España se dio cuenta que había lugar para él en esa pequeña "familia" que acababan de armar. Feliciano y Hungría se marcharon pronto, el menor italiano despidiéndose entre lágrimas del mayor, prometiéndole que algún día volverían a verse con seguridad y que lo extrañaría a montones, luego regresaron a Austria y quedaron solo ellos tres, Bélgica, Romano y España.

–. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –.–. –. –. –. –. –. –. –.–. –. –. –. –. –. Emma, a pesar de su maravillosa apariencia de chica risueña y gentil, estaba lastimada interiormente por la pérdida de su hermano. A veces pasaba por la casa de él, miraba de reojo por las ventanas intentando verlo pero casi nunca lo conseguía, y cuando lo lograba tenía que esconderse para no ser descubierta. Sentía como su lazo con él estaba siendo irremediablemente dañado por la distancia y el resentimiento que él sentía hacia ella cuando había negado a irse a su lado en la anterior guerra.

¿Y sí tal vez intentara olvidarlo?, ¿y sí se conseguía otra persona a quien amar, y dedicarle su eternidad?, su primer intento seria mirar a su jefe España con otros ojos. Físicamente no estaba mal. Era un hombre muy apuesto, corpulento pero no demasiado, y aunque su carácter fuera difícil había empezado a cambiar gracias al tiempo y las relaciones que había formado con ellos. Sus ojos verdes eran muy bellos pero no podía evitar compararlos con los de su hermano y carecían del mismo brillo especial que ella hallaba en los orbes del holandés.

Tampoco hacía que su corazón se acelerara de la misma manera, mas creyó que eso con el tiempo se arreglaría y que podía modificar los sentimientos que se hallaban en su corazón para dárselos a otra persona. Primero que nada tendría que decírselo a él. Y sí él estaba de acuerdo ¿por qué no intentarlo? Unos meses después de la visita de Hungría y Veneciano se decidió por contarle a España acerca de su decisión y proponerle relacionarse entre ellos dos.

Le propuso hablar a solas y fueron ambos a una de las bancas en el exuberante jardín de la "casa" donde los reyes no fueran a molestarlos y pudieran hablar con toda tranquilidad, Bélgica le explico su punto de vista y esperaba una respuesta cuando lo único que oyó fue una carcajada ibérica que no supo cómo interpretar.

– ¿Le parece chistoso lo que trato de decirle? – pregunto sin su típica sonrisa felina

– Nada de eso – respondió España, Romano estaba dándose una siesta así que no estaba por los alrededores – veras Bélgica, ¿hace cuánto que te gusta Holanda? –

– Bueno, no recuerdo exactamente, desde que era muy niña tal vez –

– ¿Enserio crees que yo pueda superar ese sentimiento que tienes por él, cuando tu realmente no me interesas como algo más allá de una relación amigable? –

– ¿Amiga? –

– Eso –

– Tal vez… no estoy segura… pero sí lo intentáramos… –

– Tal vez funcione, pero lo más probable es que no y los dos podríamos arruinar todo entre nosotros e incluso llegar a odiarnos, y aunque no lo creas te aprecio lo suficiente como para importarme lo que sientas hacia mí –

Ella agacho la cabeza, y cuando la levanto España le planto un beso en los labios, solo un roce de un par de segundos. Ella se sonrojo completamente.

– ¿Qué sentiste? –

–… nada… –

Era verdad, no había sentido nada, ni un cosquilleo o molestia, era como besar… un amigo en un juego.

– ¿Ves?, tu y yo no sentimos nada el uno por el otro, sí llegáramos a insistir con eso lo único que haríamos seria lastimarnos—

Ella le dio la razón y desistió. Ahora tenía bien en claro que no podía deshacerse de sus sentimientos solo con desearlo u obligarse a amar a alguien más. Se metió a su cuarto y se echó a llorar, maldiciendo al destino por enamorarse de alguien que seguramente no la quería como algo más que su hermanita menor. No apareció en el resto del día.

–. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –.–. –. –. –. –. –. –. –.–. –. –. –. –. –. España se quedó sentado en aquella banca, recostó su cabeza en el espaldar y dejo que el poco sol que en el momento había calentara su cabeza. Un ligero recuerdo sacudió sus memorias, como un pestañeo de una imagen, la de una mujer. Y el nombre que no escuchaba desde hace siglos resonando en su mente.

– _Antonio…_ –

Abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de una pequeña lagrima estaba surcando su rostro, hacía mucho que no recordaba a su madre. Miro a su alrededor y vaya susto se dio cuando vio a Romano a su lado comiéndose un tomate como sí nada.

– ¡Qué haces aquí! – dijo algo irritado –

– Comer un tomate… –

– ¡Deja de desviarte del tema!, ¡¿para qué me buscas?! –

– Bélgica no ha aparecido en todo el día, creí que tu sabias donde estaba pero cuando te encontré estabas aquí dormido y no quise despertarte, bastardo –

– Está en su habitación – dijo cuándo se le paso el enojo – no la molestes por ahora –

– Entiendo… –

Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio hasta que España se dio cuenta de que Romano tenía ganas de preguntarle algo, veía como constantemente movía las manos y lo miraba, parecía animarse a hablar pero luego se arrepentía.

– Que quieres – dijo sin rodeos – no soporto verte tan inquieto –

– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –

– No me molesta, adelante –

– ¿Quién…esto… quien…? –

– ¿Quien qué? – dijo molesto

– ¿Quién es Antonio? –

A España se le fue el aire de los pulmones. Disimulo lo mejor que pudo su sorpresa ideando al mismo tiempo una manera de escapar de ese lio en el que se había metido sin querer, hasta ahora no sabía que hablaba dormido.

– Nadie que importe, una persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo – invento en veloz carrera, no era su mejor excusa pero para algo serviría.

– Ya veo… –

– ¿Por qué Bélgica está encerrada en su cuarto? – cambio repentinamente de tema el ítalo

– Problemas de adultos –

Lovino puso una cara que revelaba insatisfacción

– ¿Cuándo se supone que las personas se convierten en adultos? –

– No sé, más o menos cuando cualquier rastro de inocencia es borrado de su vida –

Un silencio más. Y de un momento a otro España tomo su mano y con ella acaricio la mejilla de Lovino, luego la dejo descargada en su hombro.

– Empiezas a crecer, te harás grande rápido, ¿lo sabes verdad? –

Lovino a estas alturas había ya alcanzado la apariencia de alguien de quince años. Emma ya no le vestía como una mujer y la ropa que llevaba puesta era un pantalón corto y claro, una camisa holgada verde con algunos adornos cerca al cuello. Poco a poco se empezaban a notar los cambios en su cuerpo y con ello el crecimiento de su país, ahora su cara que de niño era tan delicada estaba empezando a cambiar por la de un hombre que sí bien aún no perdía totalmente aquella características, empezaba a tener una voz más clara y un cuerpo más definido, se empezaba a convertir en un adulto y no había por qué negarlo, alguien muy guapo.

Se reprendió mentalmente por lo pensado. ¡Eso no podía decirlo ni en chiste!, miro a Romano que no se había quitado la mano que él le había recostado en su hombro, al parecer las cosas no estaban mal, ambos ahora eran amigos.

Romano sin saber que le impulso, movió su mano derecha hasta colocarla sobre la de Antonio.

–Tienes las manos frías– dijo el joven, España había podido sentir la diferencia de temperatura entre las manos suaves y delicadas del menor y sus ya endurecidas manos de tanto sostener armas.

–No recuerdo bien en qué momento empezaron a enfriarse – mintió, las manos se habían vuelto frías desde que toco con ellas el cuerpo sin vida de su madre que iba desapareciendo poco a poco cuando ya Hispania no existía en el mundo. Aquel recuerdo hizo que la frase antes mencionada sonara algo nostálgica, a pesar de extrañar aquellas épocas, nunca volverían. El nunca vio cómo murió su padre, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de una despedida con él. Pero tal vez Romano sí, decidió preguntarle.

–No sé cuándo murió, recuerdo que él se llevó de casa a veneciano por un tiempo, y luego volvió solamente mi hermano, pienso que sí alguien sabe cómo murió el abuelo, es él, y no lo dirá, te lo aseguro –

– ¿Por qué? –

–Le duele recordar lo que ha perdido, en el mejor de los casos se pondrá a llorar y saldrá corriendo –

–Entonces no hay nada que hacer ¿verdad? – dijo apretando un poco el hombro de Romano – nunca sabré como murió mi padre –

–Probablemente…

A todo esto seguían con las manos unidas. De repente Bélgica iba hacia ellos, se había calmado ya, y quería algo de compañía además de que ya iba siendo hora de preparar la cena. Mas sin embargo no se esperó la escena que encontró, con ellos dos hablando tranquilamente en la banca y para nada paso desapercibido que sus manos se hallaban unidas. Se aclaró la garganta para que los otros dos supieran que ella estaba ahí, a lo que los dos separaron rápidamente sus manos, saludándola.

–Ya es hora de ir a preparar la cena– dijo sonriéndoles –me preguntaba sí querían ayudarme –

–Sí, claro – respondió España –

A Romano le basto con asentir. Esta vez Lovino de verdad ayudó, decidieron preparar algo de comida italiana y quiso hacer la salsa, sobra decir lo estupenda que le quedo. Ahí aprendieron tanto Emma como Antonio que Romano tenia cartas bajo la manga. La hora de dormir se hizo presente y un nuevo día paso a la cuenta de sus largas vidas.

–. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –.–. –. –. –. –. –. –. –.–. –. –. –. –. –.

Habían pasado años, la casa ibérica seguía en igual exactitud, por lo menos sus tres más reconocidos habitantes. La gente de los alrededores había envejecido y aquellos que en su momento eran adolescentes ahora eran hombres y mujeres adultos, algunos casados, otros ya habían dejado el mundo, en fin la normalidad del ciclo entre la vida y la muerte.

Cada vez más cercanos, Antonio y Lovino ya no se demostraban muestras de odio, Emma se alegraba profundamente que el resentimiento y rencor que se demostraban se hubiera ido. Ahora la casa era mucho más cómoda y nadie se sentía fuera de lugar.

En su momento dado convivían los tres como una especie de familia, las batallas no habían desaparecido, España seguía llegando herido aunque sus peleas con cierto turco se vieron enormemente disminuidas; ya que Turquía sabía que no lo conseguiría, más aun por eso no había dejado de intentar invadir Europa.

Sin embargo después de una furiosa repelida húngara había fijado sus ojos en otros en otros territorios lejanos a la furiosa mujer que no entendía de nada cuando se metían con ella o lo que amaba, ella podía ser mucho más fuerte que España o cualquiera sí así se lo proponía.

–. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –. –.–. –. –. –. –. –. –. –.–. –. –. –. –. –.

***Paz de Westfalia**: conjunto de tratados firmados en 1648 en las ciudades de Münster y Osnabrück (en la región alemana de Westfalia) entre los principales contendientes de la guerra de los Treinta Años. En ellos se consumó, mediante una serie de modificaciones territoriales, la desarticulación del sistema estratégico hispano –imperial y se deshizo la constitución interna del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.


End file.
